False Rose
by kuroipit
Summary: To be the older sister figure of the Joestar has it pros and cons. The biggest con is when she meets the Zeppeli that Joseph is immediately not a fan of. With Jojo protecting his friend from Caesar's teases, Nicole Rose must figure out whether to challenge the suave man's advances while keeping the Joestar's temper calm. Either way, she has no choice but to try. (CaesarxOC)
1. Afternoon argument

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series. I only own the original character Nicole Rose.

This story is more of a compilation of one-shots. I might make a full story depending on how this one goes.

-Afternoon Argument-

"Nicole, stay away from this perverted spaghetti-brained bastard! He flirts with every woman and I will not allow you to become a victim!" Joseph pulled his childhood friend away. The brunette haired woman was forced to stand behind the tall muscular man.

The young woman was only five feet and seven inches. Her baby-face made her look youthful for a twenty-five year old. "The hell Jojo! I can handle myself thank you." Nicole tried to peek at the suave blond haired man. The quick glances proved that the man was tall and built similar to her childhood friend.

The long coat was tight on him, but the broadness of his shoulders were defined. His legs were well-toned along with the outline of his abs displayed within his shirt. "He has a nice figure." Nicole said as she was able to see more of who Jojo was keeping from her view.

"No! You cannot like this playboy! He's a damn pervert!" Joseph said. He could not believe what Nicole was saying. Joseph was five years younger than Nicole, though by appearances it was reverse. "Jojo, if Nicole is to be involved then let her at least introduce herself to Caesar." Speedwagon spoke.

The older man stood with his arms crossed. "Old man, I am not letting this jerk touch her. Nicole is not like the women around here." Joseph said. Nicole was able to move herself out from behind Joseph to get a better look at the so-called playboy.

The man was fit and he was attractive just like Joseph. His deep emerald green eyes were pretty as well. Nicole scrunches her nose and does her best not to stare. "You must be Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. My grandmother knew your grandfather. Please excuse the inappropriate behavior. My name is Nicole Rose. I am Jojo's friend since his birth and sort of moral compass when his grandmother is not around." Nicole introduces herself and Caesar nods.

He had an annoyed expression on his face when he looked at Joseph, but when Nicole spoke, it changed to a pleasant expression. A smile curls upon his lips, "It's not your fault Signorina. You are not an animal. You are as your last name, a precious rose indeed." Caesar gently took a hold of Nicole's hand and placed his lips against it.

"Thank you. I can see why Jojo sees you as a threat. Though I'm not like those women you can easily manipulate or even swoon over. I do have to admit that you are quite handsome." Nicole explains. The kiss to her hand would have melted her senses as if she was a piece of chocolate. This man was dangerous.

Joseph had told her the story of how he witnessed his methods first hand. This man can manipulate women by using a hamon kiss. He did not need to though because his words and looks alone would have them captivated by him. Nicole; however, was not a woman to be easily fooled, compared to Joseph, she was smarter in common sense and book smarts.

"A smart and yet dangerous flower. You could already tell." Caesar chuckles. He was impressed by Nicole's knowledge of his flirting. This woman had an innocent appearance, but she was not naive. His words slightly distracted the woman. If he had not spoken, then Nicole would have been staring at his emerald eyes.

His handsome face would pull her in. His voice was as smooth as silk and his lips were soft. The man was a work of art. "I think you are more dangerous." Nicole did her best to not flirt back. She could not fall for the playboy. The man would not have his chance to seduce her, at least not yet. Joseph turned around to face Nicole. He did not want Nicole touching that man.

"I can see why that fool would be protective of you. You appear as a fragile rose, but you do have thorns. I wonder..." Caesar speaks as he still had the woman's small hand in his large hand. With a gentle touch, Caesar twirls the woman with a simple spin and pulls her to be held in his arms. Nicole's body pressed intimately against his.

His touch was firm, but he caressed the woman's skin. The woman glanced at her childhood friend. The scowl on Joseph's face proved the man was ready to brawl. "Caesar, you better let me go, or else Jojo is going to start a fight." Nicole said. She already heard of the fight the two had before and she was not in the mood for it. The afternoon was going to be a long one. If Caesar was not touching Nicole then Joseph would not be fighting with Caesar.

"Signorina, would you give me the honor of taking you out to dinner?" Caesar asked. A small smirk appearing on his face and his lips curled at the edges. "Like hell she will!" Joseph shouted. Nicole did not know whether to accept or reject Caesar's offer. "I accept, but Speedwagon and Jojo must accompany us. I never go anywhere alone without Jojo." She replies. "Old man. The minute that jerk kisses her on the lips I am going to pummel him in the face." Joseph said.

* * *

Hours pass into the early evening. The city of Rome was beautiful with the city lights glistening. The shops, restaurants, and other businesses remained open and people occupied the streets. Nicole was given a tour by Caesar and Joseph along with Speedwagon follows the "couple" from behind.

Caesar points to the popular architecture along with the shops as Nicole listens to him. The woman had a love for architecture. "This place is exquisite. I do not see this often in America." Nicole said. Caesar smiled. He was glad that Nicole was enjoying her time in the city. "You're not English?" Caesar questions. "I'm half. My mother is English and my father is American." Nicole answers, "Jojo and I grew up together in England."

"You are a cute girl. Definitely an exotic mix. You must get your looks from your mother." Caesar compliments the woman. Nicole laughs as Joseph grits his teeth. "Speedwagon. You should have told me that I would be meeting this sweet girl. She's the total opposite of that dog." Caesar says.

Joseph clenches a fist, but he kept his composure. The insults and the flirting fueled his irritation.

"Nicole's grandmother knew your grandfather. She grew up with Joseph's grandparents since childhood." Speedwagon explains, "Her grandmother passed on the ripple technique to her. Her grandfather...added on to her abilities."

Caesar looks at Nicole, his eyes lit with curiosity. He showed interest in knowing what the woman could do. Joseph grins and places his hand on Nicole's head, "Your ripple kiss won't brainwash her. Nicole's hamon can probably match yours. Though, she's not much of a fighter. Opposite of her granny." Nicole smiles, feeling a bit nervous.

"She is clumsy though. Nicole broke the chandelier twice when she first gained her strength!" Joseph adds causing the woman to almost stumble. "Damn you Jojo! I was merely ten years old! And you do not need to bring that up!" Nicole says as she raises her voice.

"Don't be embarrassed stupid!" Joseph teases. "You know that it was an accident! I-I didn't know that it would happen twice!" Nicole said, "And, who are you calling stupid you damn ape!" Caesar wraps one arm around Nicole's shoulders and pulls her a good distance away from Joseph."Now these two are arguing." Speedwagon sighs in disappointment.


	2. Card game blow out

-Card Game Blow Out-

"What the hell are we playing?" Nicole asked as she sat down at the table in the hotel room. Joseph was already sitting at the table and Speedwagon had sat across from her. "Spades. However, I do not like that womanizer. You need to stay away from him. If you keep allowing that man to take you away then you'll just become one of his so-called "girlfriends"." Joseph said as he picked up the deck of playing cards off the table.

The dinner the four people had together was an awkward one. Caesar was flirting and getting acquainted with Nicole, Joseph was getting angry, and Speedwagon could only watch. The elderly man felt as though he was the babysitter for the two men. "Believe me Jojo, I am not going to fall for his crap. The comments will only add onto the fire when it comes to you being pissed and me being entertained." Nicole said as she watches Joseph shuffle the cards. "You are a smart girl so you should understand that he's just saying these things." He said.

Nicole lifted up the cup of tea off the small saucer. She sips her tea as Caesar walks in the room. Joseph has a glare plastered on his face as he watches Caesar leaps into the air and land on the seat of the chair. His posture was straight and his eyes were closed. Caesar rested his cheek on the back of his hand as his elbow relaxed on the table. He then picks up the small cup of tea and drinks from it. "We are about to play spades. Do you want to join in Caesar?" Nicole asked. The man looks at Nicole. His emerald irises stare into her chocolate irises.

He places the small cup down and nods. "Yes." He answers before he pulls out a cigarette and places it into his mouth. Caesar lit the cigarette with a lighter and silently blew smoke. Joseph scrunches his nose and snorts. Obviously, he was disgusted by the man. "It is a small room and that stinks. Nicole does not handle the stench of smoke well either." Joseph said as he knew Nicole personally disliked the smell of smoke, or in this case cigarette smoke.

She had a bit of a health problem when it came to smoking, especially when other people did so around her. Caesar takes the cigarette out of his mouth and pressed the lit side against his finger tip to put it out. He did not want to be rude around the woman. "Tch. Show off." Joseph scoffs before he starts to deal the cards. Thought of beating the womanizer in a card game by using tricks ran through Joseph's mind. The thought of taking Joseph's money in the game ran through Caesar's mind. Nicole watches Joseph deal the cards.

As Caesar receives the playing cards, he raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "Hey Jojo, what are you doing? Deal the cards correctly." Caesar points out as Joseph casually deals the cards. "What are you talking about? I am dealing the cards correctly." Joseph said as he continues to deal the cards. Nicole narrows her eyes wondering why Caesar was becoming hostile all the sudden. "What the hell is going on now?" She questions in slight confusion. "I said... Deal the damn cards correctly! Stop playing stupid with me idiot!" Caesar said as he grabbed Joseph by his wrist.

A few cards fell out of Joseph's sleeve. Nicole glares at Joseph and gives him an irritated expression. "Ha ha, whoops." Joseph chuckles as he plays it off as if nothing happened. Caesar releases Joseph and leans back in his chair. "Gimmicks like that won't work on me Jojo. You will have to do better than that." Caesar grins as he brags. Nicole looks at Caesar for a moment then turns to Joseph.

"You think so?" Joseph retorts, looking down and grabs Caesar by his shoe. The shoe has a small mirror on it. "Your tricks are also busted you spaghetti-brained bastard." Joseph said as he released Caesar's shoe. "You want a piece of me?!" Caesar shouts angrily. He was done with being patient; he was ready to fight again. "Bring it you arrogant piece of shit! I know you won't do a damn thing since Nicole is here!" Joseph also shouts as he was ready to fight as well. Nicole and Speedwagon only watch in annoyance.

"Fuck it..." Nicole mumbles under her breath and flips the table over. The tea cups and saucers shatter into pieces all over the floor.

"The hell, Nicole!" Joseph yells.

"Signora, being reckless could get you in harm's way!" Caesar snaps back.

"Says the one who smokes! Your smoking could have given her a damn headache!" Joseph retorts.

"This delicate flower is someone who I would never harm you impudent monkey!" Caesar yells.

"Damn it. Call me when our ride gets here, I am going to take a nap." Nicole sighs and excuses herself to the next room. The men continue to argue until Speedwagon raises his voice to stop the argument period. Nicole rested herself on the bed and let out a tired sigh. "These boys, how the hell am I going to deal with them now?" Nicole spoke to herself. She stared at the ceiling. The other room was now completely silent. "Thank you Speedwagon..." Nicole thought.

* * *

In a half hour the sounds of a car horn could be heard. Nicole had been taking a nap until Joseph opens the door. "The guy is here." Joseph said. Nicole opens her eyes and lets out a soft yawn. She sits up and moves herself off the bed. She fixes her clothes and follows Joseph out the room. "You know flipping that table was not necessary." Joseph said as he and Nicole were walking through the hotel hallway.

"When you two try to best each other, wait, no, try to see who has the bigger dick in a damn contest...it works better for me." Nicole replied. They finally met up with the others outside the hotel. "Signorina, this is a friend of mine, Mark. He will be taking us to the site where the Pillar Men are located." Caesar introduces his friend Mark who was sitting in the driver's seat of the car. He was sticking his head out the window as he had a smile on his face.

"The hell? A Nazi! What in the bloody hell is a German soldier doing here?!" Nicole questions as she was not hesitating to do something. "Relax. I will explain everything along the way." Caesar places a hand on the woman's shoulder. He now had a smile on his face. "Do not worry Miss. I am not a bad guy." Mark said.

"I trust your word, but I am not a fan of your occupation." Nicole said as Caesar leads the woman to the car. Caesar opens the door for her and Nicole gets in the middle of the back seat, between Joseph and Speedwagon. She was not comfortable dealing with a German soldier. After what Speedwagon had gone through and what Joseph had to do to get Speedwagon out of there. Caesar got into the front passenger's seat. Once everyone settled in, Mark drove off.

"The soldiers and I have been monitoring the Pillar Men's slumber." Caesar began to explain as he leans back, "They need my abilities in taking care of them. Normally, Englishmen do not have the privilege of seeing this location. Though, you can thank me for that." Caesar grins as he reaches out and ruffles Joseph's hair with his hand. "Mr. Speedwagon, we hope to cooperate with you in researching these beings." Mark says.

Nicole sits in silence as she felt the anger Joseph had building up inside. Caesar turns around to see a necklace. He opens it to see a picture of a woman. "Hey Mark. How is your girlfriend doing?" Caesar asks. Mark chuckles at the thought of the woman and grins. He was bashful as he was turning a slight shade of pink from embarrassment.

"Well...we are engaged and we'll be getting married soon!" Mark said in excitement. "Mamma mia! Congratulations!" Caesar said in excitement also as Mark was hugging the steering wheel. Mark doing this was causing the car to swerve. He had just knocked over a trash can. "Eyes on the road fool!" Joseph said. Nicole held onto Joseph as she was easily swayed by the man's reckless driving. As Mark regains his composure, the car was steady. Nicole releases Joseph and straightens herself. She lets out a sigh in annoyance.

"I was his wing-man when he first met the pretty lady. Though, hey Jojo. Do you have a girlfriend?" Caesar said as he was teasing. Joseph did not answer and only gives Caesar an angry look. "I guess not. With your attitude and behavior, you'd only date a horse." With that remark, Caesar laughs aloud in an arrogant manner. A bit tired of the smart ass behavior, Nicole places her hands on Joseph's face.

"Forgive me, but you'll understand soon enough." She says to a now confused Joseph who was looking at her. Nicole gently presses her lips against his which made Caesar stop laughing on the spot. Everyone, except Caesar, was in shock to see Nicole kissing Joseph. Nicole releases Joseph after a few moments and turns to Caesar who was now pissed off. He was not laughing nor smirking. "Now who's the damn horse, my sweet Zeppeli." Nicole taunts as she sat down with her arms crossed. Joseph could only sit in shock. Nicole had just kissed him and in front of everyone, in front of Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli.

"You will not tell Granny about this. Never." Nicole said, directing this to everyone in the car. Caesar could only sit in silence. He did not need to give Nicole the satisfaction of the attention. Joseph could not say anything as he was still in shock. His childhood friend had just kissed him.


	3. Pillar Men

-Pillar men-

"So, you guys are basically nude… Almost nude." Nicole spoke in fear as she watched the pillar men walk towards the steps. The woman just stepped on the corpse and witnessed Mark get torn in half. The woman had knelt beside a wilted flower she was trying to fix. "I can't believe it. You men did all that, like nothing else mattered. You killed those soldiers. Not that I accepted their views in this war." Nicole said as the one pillar man approached her.

"Nicole, get away from him! He'll kill you!" Speedwagon shouted. The one pillar man over towered the woman using his shadow. His dark purple hair was hidden under a dark head-wrap. Nicole did not move and stared at up him, though her eyes soon drifted towards his abs and to his thighs. Her face heated up as she shook her head. "Damn it put some clothes on if you're going to stare at me like that!" Nicole said. This pillar man was indeed quite the sight to behold. "What are you doing?" He spoke.

Nicole was confused. "What?" The pillar man narrowed his eyes in displeasure. He did not have time for repetition. "What are you doing to that plant, woman?" He questions, as the pillar man points to the small daisy. Nicole glances at the flower then back to the pillar man. "I'm trying to fix it. Bring it back to life, or at least bring it back to good health." Nicole answered. The pillar man just looked at the woman. He takes a step forward and kneels down in front of the woman and leans closer to touch the woman's face. His hand reaches out to touch the woman on her cheek, but Nicole pulls away slowly.

She did not want to be torn apart, let alone die. "You fear me. I'm not going to kill you, although I want the flower to be fixed." The pillar man said. Nicole nods and places her hand above the flower. Hamon escaped the palm of her hand and light began to glow. The wilted flower slowly stood right side up and was soon healthy and strong once more. "Master Kars. I think it is more important to search for the red stone of Aja, not deal with a human woman. I could not tell that she was a hamon user." The one pillar man spoke as he faced Joseph, Caesar, and Speedwagon.

"This woman interests me. I think she could be of some use to me." Kars stated. His eyes never left the female. "Master…. Aren't you being a bit trivial? That woman is not important. I, Wham, could easily kill her." Wham said. He did not like Kars' answer. "Wham. Know your place. Master Kars is not a simple man. He can do what he wants, even if it involves this woman." The other pillar man spoke as he walked up the steps.

"I… Forgive me Master Eisidisi." Wham said. "Let's not put me on the chopping block… I'm not going with anyone. I dislike how you killed those men. Okay, maybe not. I only gave respect to Mark." Nicole said, "Though I do not agree with his occupation…" Kars reached out to make another attempt to touch the woman once again. Nicole scooted away not wanting to take the chance. "Don't touch her!" Caesar said. He was cut up in the face, but his eyes were still intact.

He was not going to lose someone else, especially not to the pillar men. "Oh? You can speak clearly, boy?" Wham questions. "Don't you dare touch him!" Nicole demanded. Wham did not turn around and chuckles. "A human woman who will fight against us. Either you are courageous, or plain foolish." Nicole slams her hand on the ground causing a trail of hamon to strike Wham in the calf. The woman did not speak and continued slapping her hand on the ground. The current of the hamon grew stronger irritating Wham. His calf began to rip open holes. Joseph and Caesar watched Nicole continue until Kars grabbed her wrist in order to stop her.

Nicole, surprised that she did not die by his touch. However a few sparks from Nicole's hand struck Kars as well. "Your hamon is different. Somewhat refined." Kars said. "Can you let me go? I'm not a fan of being touched by strangers, let alone a non-human." Nicole said as she did not attempt to struggle. Her strength alone, without hamon, was pathetic compared to the pillar men. Kars smirks and keeps the woman's wrist in his grasp. "Hn… your height is 170.18 centimeters. Your measurements are–" Kars began, but Nicole sent a spark to his face.

"You're not announcing that." She said. "You age is-" Kars wanted to expose more of the truth, but Nicole would not let him. "She is twenty-five years old. We know." Joseph announced. Only he and Speedwagon knew. Caesar was in shock. "She looks like a baby." Eisidisi snickered. Nicole's face was heated up in embarrassment. She closes her eyes and looks away doing her best not to attack Kars… Or Joseph.

"I'll take her with me since the woman is useful. Her body is youthful and ripe to produce children." Kars teases the woman. Nicole was able to break free of Kars' grasp. "I'm not anyone's play toy!" Nicole announced.


	4. Bed Time Nightmares

-Bed Time Nightmares-

 **"Get off me."**

 **"No."**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Because that pervert will be in here and he'll sleep with you."**

 **"I haven't even kissed him Jojo!"**

 **"So you would kiss that womanizer!"**

 **"What?! Hell no!"**

 **"You promise?"**

 **"Yes! Dammit!"**

"Jojo, what are you doing?! Leave that flower alone!" Caesar said.

Nicole was laying on the bed and Joseph was on top of the woman. He held himself up by his hands and legs. The two adults were fighting each other, but Joseph won because of his physical strength. The position the two were in made it appear as if they would have sex. Joseph had one leg in between Nicole's legs and the woman's blouse was unbuttoned.

Caesar's expression displayed shock and then anger. Joseph and Nicole looked at Caesar in unison. Nicole had small tears escaping her as she was too embarrassed. "Jojo! What the hell are you doing to her!?" Caesar raises his voice as he hurries over to Nicole's side. "Cool it monkey. Nicole and I are just having a conversation." Joseph said. "C-Caesar." Nicole slowly speaks. Caesar glares at Joseph and shoves the brunet off of the woman.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone Jojo. I refuse to..." Nicole said as her memories start trailing off to the stories of her late grandfather. Just like Caesar's and Joseph's grandfather, Nicole's grandfather met the same fate. Nicole sits up, but her face presses against Caesar's chest. She falls on her back. Her face is completely flustered. Joseph was wearing a loose tank top and pajama pants. The tank top was black and his pants were brown.

Caesar was wearing clothes that suited his appearance. He wore a long sleeve silk shirt with matching pants. The white complimented his muscular figure and fair skin. The man appears to be pure, Nicole knew better. She was stuck in between two men: a smart-mouthed little brother and the smooth talking pervert. "My beautiful flower, are you all right?" Caesar took a seat on the bed next to NicoleS.

"I'm not crushed. Thank you." Nicole said. Joseph had fallen on the floor. Caesar places his hand on Nicole's forehead. He leans his face closer to Nicole's face. Nicole snaps out of her daze and quickly sits up. Without paying attention to the small space between her and Caesar, Nicole accidentally pressed her lips against his.

Caesar was caught off guard at first as his eyes were wide. Nicole was in shock as well. Joseph was screaming hysterically. Caesar pushed Nicole back on the bed. One of his hands was placed on the back of the woman's head. The kiss deepens and Nicole could not feel hamon escaping from his lips. Not that he could use the hamon kiss on her. Nicole was able to stop the simple technique.

"Mamma Mia~" Caesar smirks as he breaks the kiss. His smirk proves that Nicole was not able to keep him from kissing her. Nicole looks at the opening of Caesar's pajama top and sees the outline of his chest. His muscles were tight under the fabric. "Did I just...?" Nicole questions Caesar. She was not sure of what had happened. "Oh no! Old man, I'm going to kick this guy's ass for kissing her!" Joseph yells.

He immediately stands up and stomps over to Caesar. "Shall I help you change into more suitable clothes? You do need a bath as well, Signorina." Caesar spoke. He ignores Joseph and helps Nicole sit up. "Don't touch her damn it!" Joseph orders and grabs Nicole by her arms. He pulls her up to toss her over his shoulder.

"Jojo! It was an accident!" Nicole says. Joseph shakes his head as he carries Nicole out of the room. The door slams behind him as he brought Nicole to the connecting bedroom. Speedwagon was laying on one bed with a book in his hand. "What's going on here?" He questions as he looks at the two. Nicole was tossed onto the bed and she abruptly stood up to face Joseph. She and Joseph stared each other down.

 **"I am a grown woman."**

 **"You're my family."**

 **"I am older."**

 **"I'm bigger and stronger."**

 **"I am smarter and my hamon is stronger."**

 **"I'm your damn guardian!"**

 **"Who the fuck gave you the right?!"**

 **"You've always looked out for me! I don't want you getting hurt!"**

 **"Jojo...tch!"**

With the argument, Nicole storms out of the room and into the hallway. Joseph crosses his arms and grunts in anger. He cared for Nicole. They were in separable since his birth. Even when they attended different schools, the pair would always come back to each other. "Jojo, Nicole is not the type of woman to throw herself at any man. She takes after her grandmother and that woman usually fought men." Speedwagon explains.

* * *

"She always kept me out of trouble. I just want her to smile and be carefree again." Joseph said. Nicole waits for the elevator door to open. Caesar walks down the hall and stands next to her.

"That kiss pissed him off." Nicole said. "Ah, I heard you both argue. Jojo is very protective when it involves you. I cannot blame him. You are a complex woman." Caesar casually speaks. Nicole's lips curls to a small smile. "I still do not exactly trust you pervert. You're just too damn pretty. I can see why women would fall for you when it comes to appearance." Nicole said. The elevator door opens and she walks inside.

Caesar follows her from behind and soon the door of the elevator then shuts with the two standing in silence. The silence started to turn awkward. "You have a number of women falling for you. Well, I am not one of them. However, when Kars was after me...you did not want him to touch me." Nicole spoke up once the door opens and they walk out into the lobby. Caesar did not want to try the woman.

He had enough respect for her and he did not see Nicole as a potential "girlfriend". Of course the flirting was out of amusement and to mock Jojo at first. Although, Kars deciding to own the woman struck a nerve. Nicole is just an ordinary woman who uses hamon. She dresses in clothes that were inexpensive and she disliked the fancy lifestyle.

"You are unique." Caesar said. Nicole gave the Italian a confused look. "A woman who isn't interested in material things. She's intelligent and has a good banter when it comes to the worst situations. You can't be manipulated." He explains as they walk outside. The man was being honest. He never this met this woman personally, but he had seen her face. "Did you save me from that mafia man a years ago?" Nicole asks.

She had graduated college, but she was in Naples, Italy for a business trip. The memory of Caesar having un-kept hair made Nicole know that it was surely him. "That man was looking for blood. He was going to make you a hostage." Caesar says. "You were only a kid back then. How the hell is everyone growing and I'm stuck like this? You are not small, even back then you weren't small." Nicole was now furious.

Caesar was only sixteen years old when he saved Nicole back then and he was still muscular. "I'm a porcelain doll compared to you and Jojo. Fucking puberty..." She mutters the last sentence. Caesar wraps one arm around Nicole's waist. "I do not mind your body. I actually prefer you to be this size, it's easier to hold you." Caesar turns Nicole around to face him. Nicole looks at him and shakes her head.

"Your hair is different and you have gotten slightly taller, but I am still not going to fall for you. You saved me and kissed me, be grateful." She said. Caesar lets out a chuckle and places his lips on hers as if the two were lovers. Nicole blinks and kisses him back in response. The kiss was deeper this time. "I am not chasing after any other woman. Signorina, I only want you to be my delicate flower. This time I won't let you disappear again." Caesar speaks after he releases Nicole to breathe.

Nicole could only blush and look away. The teenager was now a grown man. He was not a gang member nor was he a criminal. Caesar was the "womanizer" that dated several women. He was a smooth talker, but he did have a code of chivalry. "Damn you Caesar. I'm not like those girls you date." Nicole turned to him.

Caesar kisses her once more. This time he had parted her lips with a slip of his tongue. He did not need to use hamon. Caesar was interested in the woman. Nicole slowly moves her hands to his pajama top. Her fingers press against the thin fabric. "You produce hamon even when your body is in the moment. I think you can relieve more after a night of passion." Caesar teases in between the kisses.

"No sex Casanova." Nicole snorts in protest.


	5. The Age Complex

-The Age Complex-

The four people stood with each other in Venice. Caesar, Nicole, and Joseph needed to get to a specific island. However, when Caesar had asked for help they were confronted by a mysterious person. More so, a woman. Joseph had just been beaten by her with a simple swing of a boat oar. And now he ended up with a breathing mask on his face.

Nicole was not amused. She was just as hostile as Joseph was since the beginning. It did not matter if this woman was someone important. Nicole was not going to let this act get past her. Nicole cracks her knuckles as she allowed hamon to escape her finger tips. She did not need words to handle the situation.

"Coach. This is Nicole Rose. She's-" Caesar was introducing Nicole to Lisa Lisa. The woman did not say a word, but the amount of hamon given off of her proved that she and Nicole did not need to speak. Nicole hopped onto the water with ease and she shot a glare at the woman. Caesar and Jojo sensed the tension and fell silent.

"I'm not as foul-mouthed compared to Jojo, but I'm not going to be your tool." Nicole said. She kicks the water in the air causing sparks to assault the woman. Lisa Lisa did the same causing both sparks from the water to clash. "Your abilities are different from the boys. It's not violent and you produce more hamon than they do." Lisa spoke, her eyes never leaving Nicole's.

"I was taught by a man named Straizo. Fortunately, he did not see me fit to be one for fighting so he taught me how to control and transfer it." Nicole explains. "Her abilities with hamon involves flowers, keeping Caesar from using his hamon kiss, and attracting pillar men." Joseph said as he counts his fingers. Caesar and Nicole glare at Joseph in unison.

"I don't mind seeing Jojo train. He needs to work hard. And if I recall, it was ONE Pillar Man." Nicole said, turning her attention back to Lisa Lisa. "How did this happen?" Lisa asked. "Kars saw me using hamon on a plant. He said I can be useful to him." Nicole answered. "You mean sex?" Lisa reiterates. "If you say it like that..." Nicole felt disgusted.

"Someone else wants to do the same to her." Joseph coughs. Caesar glares at Joseph and Nicole rolls her eyes. She lets out a sigh. "Coach. I can explain. I am not chasing after the Signorina in that manner. We have only kissed." Caesar turns to Lisa Lisa and explains himself.

"One bloody damn kiss! You better keep your hands to yourself! Especially that spaghetti-eating mouth!" Joseph said. Nicole stomps on the water causing a splash to strike Joseph and Caesar. The two men did not need to fight nor did they have the time.

"Aside from whatever this quarrel is about... Nicole, you may accompany the boys and watch them train. However, since your hamon is more suitable for healing you can be their temporary nurse." Lisa Lisa said. She was slightly annoyed by the childish behavior. "Son of a..." Nicole thought as she shrugs her shoulders.

Caesar smiles as Nicole and Lisa Lisa walked onto the brick road. "You will learn in order to become a strong warrior. It involves more than just saving your own skin. Those men are able to kill and of course you have experienced that." Lisa Lisa said as she directed her words towards Joseph.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Nicole questions.

* * *

The first week of training was tough on Joseph, but he was determined. Nicole was practicing her hamon with Lisa Lisa. She happened to rip her clothes often in the process. "You knew Straizo...that man wanted me to be his student or whatever you can call it. I'm just one little pawn." Nicole said as Suzie Q had a new set of clothes for her.

"You understand why you look younger." Lisa Lisa said. "Aside from genetics, the stupid hamon..." Nicole takes the clothes and thanks the girl. "Now about Caesar-" Lisa Lisa was straight to the main point. "Ooh, Miss Nicole likes Caesar?" Suzie Q said. Nicole looked down at the clean clothes. Her hands clenches the fabric in irritation. "Caesar is a nice boy." Nicole scoffs, "But he is a damn flirt. Jojo protects me from his advances on most occasions."

"Caesar seems to be interested in you Miss Nicole. He hasn't tried to sweet talk you like the other girls." Suzie Q spoke. The girl was pleasant. She was the complete opposite of Nicole and Lisa Lisa in personality. The blonde girl was giggling.

"He has. He just refuses to use hamon on me. I'm a woman not a girl. I'm not the type to fall for the cheesy shit. Especially damn foreign pick up lines." Nicole sighs. Lisa Lisa takes a seat at the small round table, "Go on a date and see how it turns out. You two spark romance already." Suzie Q becomes excited. "Lisa...is she a romantic? I can't date Caesar. I'm twenty-five years old and he's what, twenty or nineteen? I look like a damn girl in boarding school." Nicole said.

The idea of her dating a womanizer made the woman cringe. He only kissed her twice and the Kars' incident made it more awkward for her. Caesar indeed was handsome. His eyes were able to trap her and his face added on the looking innocent. Nicole knew how masculine he was through silk pajamas. The outline of his abs, biceps, and pectorals proved that he was not small. The young man was a Greek sculpture. A fine work of art.

Nicole could not deny it. She glanced at the Italian's thighs, calves, chest, whatever else he had that she could see. "No. I just can't date him. Dating him would be like dating Jojo." Nicole concludes. Lisa Lisa raises an eyebrow and chuckles softly. "You like Jojo?" She asks. "Jojo is basically my little brother. He and I can be either smart or reckless together." Nicole explains.

"Jojo seems to be good looking." Suzie Q says. "Jojo is handsome. He's sweet. Just his way of complimenting can be confusing." Nicole said. Lisa Lisa gave Nicole a look. That serious expression made Nicole slightly irritated. "Don't look at me like that. Granny Erina gives me that look whenever I fib for Jojo." Nicole was not feeling comfortable. The look Lisa Lisa gave her made the woman remember her childhood punishments or scoldings. "Fine! I'll go on a fucking date with the flirt! Suzie Q must go out with Jojo as payment." Nicole gave up and in a hurry stomps out of the room.

To think Nicole was being pressured to go on a date with the womanizing Italian. Nicole walks down the hallway to see Caesar stepping out of the bathroom. He had a towel covering his head as he needed to dry his hair. The Italian had clean clothes on and he did not see Nicole. Nicole clears her throat and catches his attention.

"Signorina, you look like a delicate flower. Are you enjoying your stay here?" Caesar spoke. Nicole walks over to him and nods. "I've been ripping up my clothes constantly and your coach gave me new ones. Other than that it is nice." Nicole said as she looked at the blouse and pants in her hands. She looks up to see the scratches on Caesar's face.

If Caesar had scratches then of course Jojo had it worse. "Are you okay? Your face is a bit scratched up." Nicole pointed to his face. Caesar blinks for a moment and shakes his head. A smile came across his lips at Nicole's honesty. "I know that you and Jojo have been training hard. You two should be catching up on rest." Nicole continues to speak until Caesar placed his hand on her head.

"I'll be fine Signorina. You should be at ease. I may have scratches, but your clothes are torn. Jojo and I are fine." Caesar said. Nicole grunts as she was treated like a child. She was not tall. Nicole grabs his hand and looks at it. "You know I'm older than you. But how about, we go on that date you suggested before?" Nicole said.

"You still remember my offer? Well, what we do for the night is up to you." Caesar said enjoying the woman's touch. Nicole let's out a sigh, "We'll spar then eat dinner. I want to test that bubble launcher of yours." She was serious. Caesar's cool facade changed to serious. He understood that Nicole was not joking.

"I will accept this, but I will not fight you. If I harm you then I cannot forgive myself." He said. "I can heal faster than most so just give me what you got. Do not hold back. I want to see what you can really do." Nicole said as she had a devious smirk on her face. In a swift movement, Caesar had his hands on Nicole's shoulders and pins her against the wall.

Nicole did not flinch due to being physical with Joseph. "I don't want to pluck this beautiful flower apart. I do not wish to fight you. Though I shall show you what I can do." Caesar speaks softly in Nicole's ear. His lips brushed against the woman's skin. The young man's breath was warm with his sultry voice.

Caesar was not trying to seduce her. He did not want to fight nor hurt her. Nicole could not keep her eyes on his. "I do not need protection Caesar, but I understand. Since you won't spar with me then show me those bubbles." Nicole said. Caesar leans his face closer to hers and kisses her cheek. He releases her shoulders.

"Damn it. I'm not a girl you take to dinner Caesar, I'll take a shower." Nicole says as she was being reminded of her appearance. The slight insecurity showed and Caesar looked surprised. "You and Jojo are younger than me by five years at most. You two are not the type to go for older women. Especially five years older. Go date the ones you can seduce. You are handsome enough for the job. Hell, I get distracted by your looks." Nicole said. She was now frustrated.

The idea of dating Caesar made the woman nervous and irritated. "Is that what you think?" Caesar seemed disappointed at Nicole's words. "You date girls who are more endowed. I still have the appearance of a damn teenager. " Nicole said angrily. Caesar took Nicole by the arm and he took her into his bedroom. He did not want to make a scene let alone have Joseph raise hell.

The two people enter the bedroom and Caesar shuts the door behind him. "I'm not one to chase a woman. However, you are the only woman I desire despite the age difference. A precious flower like yourself tempts me to have you." Caesar explains as he approaches Nicole who was sitting on his bed. "A rose has its thorns. I can draw blood." Nicole said before Caesar stands in front of her.

"Do you love me? Or do you lust for me?" Caesar questions. "Wait, what?" Nicole did not know how to answer him. Caesar took a hold of her hand in his and he places a gentle kiss upon it. Nicole could not lie to him. She did not need to. Physical attraction was an obvious answer. The mental attraction was the main question. Nicole took her hand away and placed her slender digits on his shirt. She pressed her fingers against his skin-tight shirt. Nicole could feel the man's chest rise along with his heart beat.

"Don't touch me." Nicole said as she needed to make sure this was not lust. Caesar listened to her. Nicole moved her hands all over his chest and breathes in a ragged fashion. The feeling of his chest was real. Caesar stood patiently. He did not urge to move away or touch back.

"It's not lust." Nicole answers. "However, I do love you." Caesar smirks and pushes Nicole on her back. He crawls on top of Nicole and presses his lips against hers. With Nicole still wearing her torn clothes, Caesar moves one hand underneath the torn open blouse to cup her breast in his palm. He teases her flesh causing the woman to cry out. The sound was pleasure to Caesar's ears, but a call for Joseph to interrupt the moment.

Caesar continues to tease her flesh by pinching and twisting the soon-to-be taut bud. Nicole could only cry and moan into his mouth since Caesar never stopped kissing her. Hamon was not even being used. "My pretty Signorina, make more noises and I will not be able to hold back." Caesar spoke after he releases Nicole to breathe.

Nicole pants as she was aroused. One thing she needed to do was take a bath, change into her new clothes, and pray Joseph would not find out about this. "Caesar...I'll control myself once I can get myself cleaned up." Nicole spoke softly. If they got caught then they would be screwed.


	6. Kars and his plan

-Kars and his plan-

"That woman...she's a hamon user and she's different. Her abilities can be useful to me. I should take her when she is alone." Kars thought as he stared at the pile of flawed stones. The man sat at a table in a dimly lit room. The encounter he had with Nicole was running through his mind. To him, Nicole was a typical human. She was not one to fight. Her hamon was not violent and she could produce hamon without draining any energy to an extent. Kars was able to see the human woman as a good lover and a good source of food. He could feed off of her rather than eat the humans he had turned into vampires.

She could feed him without turning into a vampire. In truth, Kars did not need to fall in love, but seeing how he can take Nicole for his own amusements would be entertainment in the least. "I know how to capture her. That woman is an interesting specimen. She's amused by nature then it will not be difficult luring her to me." Kars said as he was bored. He had a plan to take Nicole, but the purpose of locating the red stone of Aja was more important.

The stone mask rested on the table. Wham enters the room in silence. "Master. I see that you are still contemplating on a plan. Do you have any orders for us?" Wham spoke as he closes the door behind him. "That hamon user..." Kars said. His eyes stare at the pile of flawed stones. "Who? Those children? The boys or that girl?" Wham questions. He was not sure who Kars was talking about. Kars closes his eyes and sighs.

"That girl...No, she's a woman. Her appearance fools everyone. That thin body and young face hides her real age. Hamon does not even help her stay that way." Kars explains. Wham folds his arms as he was remembering the woman's face. He nods as a stern smile creeps upon his lips. "That woman you speak of is not a threat. Although her hamon is strange yet interesting. I have not expected a woman to be there when we woke up." Wham said.

Kars picks up the stone mask off the table. "I want to own her as my slave. After we locate the red stone of Aja and take it then I will take the woman for my own amusement." Kars said. He did not need to tell his followers his true intentions. "Tell Eisidisi to locate the stone and get it for me." Kars orders the other Pillar Man. Without saying anything else, Wham left. He did not know why his master wanted to retrieve the woman. The hamon user was a natural enemy. Not that the woman could do a thing.

"For that woman to learn hamon, I know a few torture methods to make her talk." Kars speaks with a cynical laughter.

* * *

" _ _What the hell is this?" Nicole had found her wrists tied together with a piece of cloth. The woman had been laying on a bed in a dark room. She woke up wearing her regular clothes. Her hair was slightly a mess and the woman's feet were also tied together. The room Nicole woke up in was furnished well. Nothing was out of place. She struggles to slowly sit up.__

" _ _Jojo and Caesar are not around. So..." Nicole spoke to herself as she tried to figure out where she was. Let alone how she got here. The bedroom door suddenly opens. Wham stood in the door way. "You. You're a Pillar Man. Wham...Right?" Nicole was shocked to see herself in front of a Pillar Man. She was not strong enough to fight one alone. Besides, she was tied up. "Yes. It seems that my master wants to speak with you privately. I do not understand why you have caught his attention. You are merely a simple human woman." Wham said.__

 _ _Nicole rolls her eyes and looks down at her tied feet. "Either untie this or you will have to carry me." Nicole said the obvious choices. Wham had a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Not that he wanted to deal with this woman any longer than he needed to. The Pillar Man steps into the room and approaches Nicole. He reaches over to rip the cloth that had tied her feet together.__

 _ _As he removed the piece of cloth from the woman's feet, Nicole was able to stand on the floor. Wham escorts the woman out of the room and he leads her to the room where Kars was relaxing. Nicole glances at the architecture of the mansion. The whole area was dark. She could not walk around without worrying about bumping into something. Anything. The walk to Kars' room was a quiet one. Wham follows Nicole from behind to keep an eye on her.__

 _ _Nicole could not escape anyway. The pillar man was faster than her. At the end of the hallway they reached a door. "He is in there. You may enter." Wham said. Nicole looks down at her tied wrists. She then turns to Wham and holds her wrists up in his face. "I am a bit troubled. May you please open the door for me? My hands are tied." Saying this made the woman let out a sarcastic chuckle. Wham moves in front of her and turns the door knob to open the door. "Thank you." Nicole said and enters the room.__

 _ _The door closes behind her and Nicole walks further into the room to stand in front of Kars who had been sitting on a throne. The room was meant for the darkness along with a number of lit candles to illuminate some light. It could be mistakenly meant for sex and torture. "Why am I here? I am not here to be eaten am I? For a pillar man, you got a lot of nerve to kidnap me." Nicole said. Kars had his eyes closed as the woman spoke to him. He had a serious expression on his face. "I want you to be something else than food. I do not feed on humans. Although, I want to have you as a lover. Not that I wish for one, but you are intriguing. I choose to own you." Kars explains as he opens his eyes.__

 _ _He slowly stands up and walks over to the woman. He extends his arm to reach out to touch Nicole's cheek using his hand. Nicole takes a step back to keep her distance. The woman did not need to be touched. "I am not agreeing to this. I am not interested in being anyone's lover." Nicole refused. The woman was not going to deal with the same fate her own grandmother suffered from. She did not want to experience a similar situation. "I do not think you have a choice here." Kars said as he grabs the woman by her arm. Nicole struggles to break free.__

 _ _It was useless. Kars was stronger than her. The pillar man was able to yank her to press against his body. Nicole glares at the pillar man as Kars grabs her face in the palm of his hand. "Your face is rather plain, but I am not focused on your looks. I enjoy your abilities." Kars said as he observes Nicole's face. He wanted to carefully observe the woman's features. "You're damn attractive." Nicole murmurs. Kars did not mishear her and his lips form a smirk. This was woman was just amusing.__

" _ _My my. I have you as my captive and you flatter me. Keep it up." Kars says in enjoyment as he sees Nicole become a bit flustered. "Quiet. I am giving you an honest opinion and now you are being egotistical." Nicole said as she was irritated. Nicole needed to break out of his grasp and escape. "A woman such as yourself must be able to handle obstacles." Kars said as he licks his lips. He releases Nicole face from his grasp and wraps an arm around her waist. He uses his other arm to wrap around her shoulders. "I am not going to have sex with you. I'm not that type of girl." Nicole said as she stares Kars in the face. The Pillar Man of course caught her attention earlier when they first met.__

 _ _Kars was handsome and yet he was not narcissistic. He did not care for appearances and yet he was attracted to the woman. Kars releases the woman to sit. "Sit here." He orders her as he walks back over to his throne and sits down. He gestures Nicole to sit on his lap. Nicole sighs and does as she is told. She sits on his lap. The feeling was uncomfortable to her. Kars only wore a thong. Nicole felt the bulge of his endowment. The Pillar Man was not small period. Kars rested his hands on Nicole's hips. "If you obey me and satisfy my needs then you will enjoy the company." Kars said before he slips one hand to rest on Nicole's inner thigh.__

 _ _He presses his fingers against her skin. Kars was not going to untie her wrists. He intended to gain Nicole's cooperation. If Nicole had the chance to break free then she would run for it. "...You plan to fuck me, don't you?" Nicole questions as she tries to push his hand away. Kars chuckles to only slip his hand into the woman's pants. He did not stop as he rubs the woman's pelvis. Kars was being gentle with his strokes.__

 _ _Nicole gasps as she did not expect or want this to happen. She tries to pry his hand away. Kars distracts Nicole by nibbling her earlobe and using his free hand to cup her breast within her blouse. He began stroking her breast as his other hand continued to be gentle with her. Nicole was not prepared for this. She protests mentally, but her body was reacting the opposite. She tries to pry herself away and that made Kars slow his strokes down. He was being sensual as he nipped Nicole's neck. His lips pressed against her flesh to only leave a bruise.__

" _ _Such cloth you wear underneath. No matter. When you are alone with me you will wear a chain around your neck." Kars said as he rips Nicole's clothes apart. "I don't want you Kars. I refuse to be in love with a damn monster. It's lower than screwing a freaking flirt." Nicole says as she was able to slap him across the face. Nicole abruptly pushes herself away to stumble onto the floor. Kars laughs as he watches Nicole lay on the floor. Her clothes were on the floor. Torn into many pieces. The woman was angry and her body was aroused.__

" _ _You are not weak. However, I will own the life you live. Your body is mine now." Kars said as he stood up. He kneels down to turn Nicole to lay on her back. The Pillar Man smirks and grabs the woman's legs to spread them apart. To see a woman with this tenacity proved he was going to be entertained.__

* * *

"Damn life. I can't sleep today." Nicole complains as she wanders the hall of the mansion. She had just woken up from having a nightmare. Her body was cold. The images of Kars ran through her mind. "Hey Nicole! Caesar and I need to be healed. Loggins and Messina did a number on us today." Joseph said as he spotted her in the hall.

Caesar walks beside Joseph and sees the woman. She had been staring off into space. She looked a bit pale. "Nicole, hey stupid!" Joseph raises his voice and catches Nicole's attention. She gasps and quickly turns to Joseph. Joseph's normal expression changes as he saw the look on her face. "She looks ill." Caesar said. "Seriously ill." Joseph added. Nicole only stood for a few moments before she fell to the floor unconscious. The nightmare scared her.


	7. Date Night (I)

**-Date Night (I)-**

 **"Signorina...you're moving too much much."**

 **"Caesar, you're not being rough."**

 **"I told you that I do not want to hurt you."**

 **"I'm not fragile so just tug on it. You're suppose to make it tighter."**

 **"Then allow me to take it slow. I want to make sure it lasts. You can handle this my precious delicate flower."**

Nicole had slipped on the floor by accident. She had spilled water on the floor and tried to control her hamon, but she released too much at once. Caesar was now wrapping up her leg by using bandages. The feeling of the pain was being dulled by the hamon Caesar emitted from his finger tips. He had Nicole laying on her side and her leg in his lap. "Coach always preferred tile floor. Though Jojo did mention how you are slightly clumsy." Caesar said. He placed a bit of pressure on Nicole's bruise and the woman controls her breathing.

"Okay it doesn't hurt. I can move. Thank you." Nicole said as she moves her leg away. She sits up and looks at the bandages. "Caesar." Nicole says as she looks at him. Caesar looks back at her. He had a gentle expression on his face. "Signorina, please let me take you to dinner. After that I will take care of you for the night." Caesar spoke. His green eyes focused on hers and his body movement shifts. He could have kissed her. He wanted to touch her. Nicole places her hand on Caesar's shirt. He wore a light blue short-sleeve shirt and white pants.

The shirt, as always, was tight showing the outline of his chest. None of his clothes were loose on him. Caesar watches Nicole feel his chest until she stops. Nicole lowered her head to avoid seeing his gaze. She moved her hands to his stomach. The hardness of his abdomen was something expected. Nicole's breathing pattern went soft. "Sorry..." Nicole said. She stops touching him and moves her hands away. Caesar smirks and takes Nicole's hands in his. He places her hands on his cheeks before he kisses her lips. He did not stop as he felt Nicole's body stiffen.

Nicole became a victim of his touch as she did not stop him. Caesar moves one of his hands to her behind in a casual motion. He grips it in a gentle manner. Nicole gasps as Caesar did not stop. She hid her face against his chest. Caesar smiles and lifts the woman's head up by cupping her chin in the palm of his hand. "You're my delicate flower...Let me do this." Caesar speaks softly before he kisses her again. "Caesar, I'm not-" Nicole murmurs into his mouth has she was pulled into his lap. Her body was facing his and her legs were spread apart.

Caesar's hands rested on the woman's hips. "I won't force you." Caesar said as he allowed Nicole to adjust herself. "No, but this is tempting. I will wind up being submissive." Nicole said. Her face was now flushed. The Zeppeli man was proving his attention well. He holds her close and steady. "Caesar." Nicole said as she takes a soft breath. She was really tempted to have sex with the suave Italian. "If you insist then please let me take a bath. Once I freshen myself up, we can go on that date." Nicole said. Caesar smiles and closes his eyes. He holds Nicole in place and nods. "Prepare to relax for the rest of the night. I intend to have you stress free." He promised her.

* * *

Later that day, Nicole was in the bath tub. She was neck-deep in a bubble bath. "Jojo. I hear you snickering. Show yourself." Nicole said as she heard her friend's snicker through the keyhole of the bathroom door. Joseph was surprised that Nicole caught him without even getting out of the tub. Her sense were strengthening due to her training with Lisa Lisa. "H-Hey. I was wondering what you were doing. I couldn't find you anywhere." Joseph said the truth. He had been looking for Nicole. Joseph stood up and leaned his back against the door.

"Caesar told me that you fell earlier. Along with you two going on a date later tonight. I gave him my blessing. He just better not use hamon or flirt using those cheesy lines." Joseph smiles as he spoke. Nicole laughs and smiles as well. "Now then, I'm coming in to inspect your body. That bastard had a grin on his face so I know he did something." Joseph said as he turns around to face the door. He turns the door knob and walks in. He kicks the door closed from behind him. Nicole gasps as she had hoped Joseph was only joking. Nicole did not move as she was sitting in the bathtub. "Please. I had been training all day. Caesar just checked my leg. I do train with Lisa Lisa you know." Nicole said.

"You may train hard, but Caesar enjoys training you. Now show any possible hickeys he left on you." Joseph said as he approaches the bathtub. "Caesar!" Nicole shouts as she stands up and Caesar ran into the bathroom. "Jojo! What do you think you are doing? The woman is trying to take a bath!" Caesar almost shouts as he saw Nicole covered in bubbles. Her chest, butt, and pelvis were conveniently censored. "I had a hunch that you couldn't keep your hands off of her for long. No dibs on the sibs, Caesar." Joseph explains himself as he turns around to face the Italian. Caesar sighs and shakes his head. "I am no perverted beast Jojo. I have a genuine admiration for the woman. This delicate flower has only my interest. I intend to know more about her." Caesar said as he walks into the bathroom.

"I trust Caesar compared to Kars. At least I haven't been considered a tool." Nicole said and sat back down in the water. "That day those pillar men came to be and Kars chose me to literally carry his damn offspring which means I would be literally fucked. He doesn't like either of you, but I am someone he plans to take." Nicole explains. "I won't let him touch you." Caesar swore. "Thank you. Now I am going to finish this bath and get ready. Since two people in life saw me naked...I will punish you two later." Nicole sighs. Joseph looks at Nicole with a playful pout on his face, "But I have seen you naked before."

"You were a damn baby and I was five years old." Nicole shouts as she splashes water onto Joseph. Joseph smirks as he knew he hit a nerve. Caesar looks at the two in surprise. Despite the number of times Nicole and Joseph argued they always laughed in the end. The two had their childish moments and Caesar could see why Joseph would be protective of his friend. He saw something in the woman. Something that meant only for this woman to give him.

Nicole had finished getting ready an hour later. She wore black slacks, an off-white short-sleeve blouse, and a pair of dark purple high heels. Her hair was held up in a low bun. The woman walked outside the mansion to find Caesar waiting for her. He wore a white suit. As usual, the Zeppeli man had his sense of stylish clothing. "No hat this time?" Nicole questions as she notices that he was not wearing his hat. Nicole sees a smile creep upon his features. Caesar approaches Nicole and extends his arm out for her to take. "'I wear it on occasions." Caesar said. "Heh, you wanted to be less entrapping with me. All right." Nicole took a hold of Caesar's arm and he leads the way. He guides Nicole to the other side of the island. The traveled by boat to get to their destination.

* * *

As they climbed up the steps in the tower, Nicole let's out a laugh. For a date, Caesar made sure that no one would interrupt them. "You are determined, aren't you? We travel all the way on the other side of the island." Nicole said as Caesar opens the door for her. "Take the stairs to the top of the tower. On the roof is where we will be having dinner." Caesar instructs Nicole and she heads up the stairs wondering what else Caesar had in store for her.

"So...why were you having a dislike for Jojo in the beginning?" Nicole asks as she was taking her time going up the stairs. Caesar follows Nicole from behind. "Because of his grandfather causing the death of my grandfather. We Italians take the pride of family seriously. It is a tradition that no one can understand." Caesar explains. "All of our grandparents knew each other during that time. However, Jojo has his grandmother. My grandparents are gone. My grandfather was not a great man and my grandmother died of a broken heart after everything went to hell." Nicole said as they continued going up the stairs.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must have went through a lot. I did not know." Caesar pitied the woman, but he would not admit it. Nicole did not seem like the type of woman to accept pity. "If you want to know who my grandfather is then you will probably despise me more than you have ever felt with the Joestar lineage." Nicole said she was now standing out on the rooftop.

The stars were out and the sky was clear. The moon shined down on them. Nicole's dark eyes hinted a blood-colored tint in the reflection of the moonlight. "You want to know more about me so I shall tell you who my grandfather is. The man that caused both deaths is Dio Brando. My abilities, however, came from my grandmother Reina Thomason." Nicole said as she saw the look on Caesar's face. He was in shock. The woman was a descendant of the man who turned into a vampire. The man who killed Joestar, but indirectly killed Zeppeli. Nicole's grandmother kept her maiden name after it all ended and gave birth to a set of fraternal twins. The small family moved to America soon after. Nicole was not a vampire but she was related to one.

"As it is not my fault, I do take blame. My grandmother truly loved that man. A man who did all of this." She finished. Caesar stood a few steps away from the woman. He did not want to bear a hatred for her or her family. Nicole was a unique angry at her even though she holds the burden. Caesar takes a step forward to stand in front of his date. He places his hands on Nicole's cheeks and never looks away from her. "Signorina, I can never dislike you. You're the only one who I will treat like this. You do not need to receive the punishment." Caesar spoke. The atmosphere was quiet and tense.

"You are such...no. You're not flirting this time. You actually do accept me despite the truth." Nicole says as she places her hands on top of his. "I will have to punish you for not letting me touch you back then." Caesar smiles gently before he kisses Nicole's lips. Nicole rolls her eyes and kisses him back. After the moment passes, Nicole pulls away and shoots a glare at him. "You were sixteen and I'm not chasing after boys." She retorts.

Caesar smirks and presses his forehead against hers. His green oculars locked on and never left the woman. "I am twenty years old. This boy is a man now. Let's eat while we discuss more about our family ties." Caesar kisses her once more before he releases her. Nicole looks over at the dishes and sees a single table with two plates, salad bowls, and a main dish tray were set. "Show off." Nicole chuckles and takes a seat in one of the two chairs.

A candle lit dinner was something that Nicole half-expected. "I did not cook this, but you should be treated in this manner. I prefer something that suits your taste." Caesar takes a seat across the table. Nicole takes the cover off of the main course and tries not to laugh. She could not believe this. It was a t-bone steak with red skinned potatoes drizzled in a brown gravy. One the side of the steaks were steamed vegetables. "You just had to do this. I eat all of this...How the hell did you know?" Nicole was curious to know how Caesar found out about what she ate. Caesar takes the covers off of the salad bowls. "You make be a small-framed woman, but I have seen you eat. You eat constantly when we are not training. I even had to ask Jojo to learn about your eating habits." Caesar places the cover on the small cart.

He then grabs a hold of the bottle of wine. The well-cooked food, the fancy table, bottle of wine, and the privacy between the two were able to share made Nicole feel somewhat giddy and yet content. The boy she came across back then was now a man. A man who wanted to love her despite their grandparents' fates. "Caesar, you do not need to impress me. I can tell you my honest opinion about yourself...if you want to know." Nicole said as she watched him open the bottle. "Please tell me." Caesar said as he pours the liquid into the tall glass. He was not planning to seduce her not get the woman drunk.

Nicole blesses the food before she grabs her silverware to eat. She starts off by eating from the small bowl of salad. Nicole takes a couple of bites before she swallows her food. "If I remember you seem to be the handsome street punk who mistaken me for a brat. Now this, I see a handsome flirt who wants to chase a woman who could be dangerous. Your handsome features can distract me so easily. Your eyes are beautiful. Your body is great...hell, I enjoy the banter between us." Nicole explains then she continues to eat her salad.

Caesar laughs before he took a sip from his glass of wine. Nicole complimenting him about his looks only made him laugh. Nicole scrunches her nose in annoyance and continues to eat. "You are a cute woman. You being a tough one in a petite form is entertaining. When Kars touched you I was angry. You are too delicate to be touched by that monster. I refuse to see you with someone else." Caesar said.

Nicole smirks as she listens to Caesar talk, "You would be the jealous type. Cute. I'll admit though...I only want you to touch me." "Really Signorina?" Caesar said as he cuts a piece of steak and holds the piece with the prongs of the fork. He places the fork to Nicole's lips. Nicole blinks and feels the heat rising to her cheeks. "Have the first bite if you please." Caesar says with a soothing voice. He was seriously going to feed her. Nicole stares at him then takes the piece of steak in her mouth. Nicole chews on her food then swallows it.

"C-Caesar...I am not used to this." Nicole stammers. She was flustered. Caesar rises up to stand from his chair to move his seat next to hers. Nicole was unsure about this treatment, but accepted it. Caesar fed Nicole dinner. The dessert was in his room. The conversations between the two lovers under the moonlight were pleasant. Nicole discussed about her traveling experiences. Caesar discussed about his interest in the finer things.

He learned about Nicole's upbringing and love for history and architecture. The woman's knowledge of life made the Zeppeli man attracted to her. Nicole was not swayed by materials nor did she want to be prim and proper. Caesar accepted this fact.


	8. Date Night (II)

-Date Night (II)-

Once dinner was finished, Caesar and Nicole headed back to the mansion. The two walked side by side. Caesar had his usual expression on his face. Nicole was calm, but the heat that crept up her face never left since Caesar fed her the food right from her plate. Physically, Nicole contemplated on the dormant urges. She enjoyed being teased, touched, and fed by this man. There was no doubt about it. With Caesar coming to terms with accepting her blood, Nicole wanted him to only take her.

Of course, she was not sure if Caesar would allow it so easily. "Signorina." Caesar's voice snapped Nicole out of her rambling thoughts. Nicole gasps and quickly looks at him. Her eyes were slightly wide, "Yes?" Caesar carefully observes the woman's face and frowns, "Something is on your mind." "Yes...If it is alright with you, I would like to stay in your room tonight." Nicole said the words. Caesar places the palm of his hand under Nicole's chin to see the look in her eyes.

Her mind was clouded. "Are you sure about this?" Caesar questions. He did not want Nicole to force herself into anything. "I'm sure. I need to handle something." Nicole replies. Caesar did not second guess Nicole's answer. "This something is?" Caesar gave another question. Nicole did not reply and kisses him. Caesar, who was now slightly taken aback, wraps his arms around Nicole's lower back to pull her closer. He felt her breasts against his chest. The fabric of her blouse was thin.

The minute they were able to breathe, Nicole nods. "We need to be physically satisfied." Nicole said. Her reason was blunt enough. Caesar brushes his lips against hers. This woman was in heat. "I'll take you in my room, but are you sure about this? I know you are a bit intoxicated. But still..." Caesar said. Nicole was buzzed, but she was aware of everything.

"Give me a few minutes and this buzz will wear off. And yes. I want to get this temptation out of me." Nicole breathes before she kisses Caesar. Caesar smiles and releases the woman. He takes Nicole by her hand and the couple continue to walk back to the mansion. Nicole kept close to Caesar as she was feeling the cool breeze against the waters. "To think that the wine was a bit too strong for your tastes. Although, feeding you probably encouraged you into drinking the wine." Caesar teases as he knew Nicole was embarrassed from his attention.

He fed the woman and gave her wine to drink. The words Caesar gave to Nicole were only the honest truth. "You being that close with those tender lips of yours and feeding me...I needed to drink." Nicole said. Her voice was low. Caesar laughs which causes Nicole to give him a glare. "Your reaction will always be priceless." Caesar places a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

Once they made it inside the mansion, Caesar and Nicole were able to enter the man's bedroom without being interrupted. Nicole sees the bedroom furnished and Caesar's belongings were neatly placed in the dressers and drawers. The only thing different was something on the nightstand. Nicole walks over to the nightstand to see a dessert tray. She grabs the lid handle and lifts it off the tray.

There were mini cakes of tiramisu, cheesecake, and chocolate mousse cake. "I see you spotted your treats. I did not want to feed you before you take your rest." Caesar said as he closes the door. Nicole turns to Caesar before she places the lid back on the tray. She did not expect him to do all of this for her. It was too real.

Caesar strolls over to his bed and sits down. He takes off his shoes and coat. He then signals Nicole to sit on his lap. Nicole does so and rests her head against his broad chest. Caesar had his arms wrap around Nicole's waist. Nicole's petite body was perfect for Caesar. She was not heavy and her body was easy to hold. "How many women have you done this for?" Nicole questions.

Caesar's hold grew tense. "Only you. I've only gone this far to show you." Caesar rested his chin on Nicole's shoulder. He let's out a relaxing sigh. "I've never been on many dates, but you're the first to have me vulnerable. I...can say I love you." Nicole said. Her hands gripped his large ones. "What was that Signorina? I did not hear you." Caesar said. Nicole clears her throat and looks at the dessert tray.

"I. Love. You." She murmurs. Caesar moves his hands to her thighs. He pinches them and Nicole squeals in reaction. "I only want you to say those words to me." Caesar said as kept pinching the woman. His touches were gentle, but Nicole was still vulnerable. "Shall I feed you or tend to your other needs?" Caesar asks as he nips at Nicole's ear. Nicole shivers and lowers her head. "I'm hungry." She said, "But I'm going to feed you." Nicole moves herself off of his lap and reaches for the dessert tray. She grabs the tray and takes the lid off.

Nicole sits down next to Caesar and takes a fork in her hand to dig into the cheesecake. "Signorina, tonight is your night." Caesar protests. He was right. Nicole shook her head and holds the piece of cheesecake to his lips. Caesar takes the piece of cheesecake in his mouth and chews silently after Nicole slips the fork away. The minute Nicole was looking away Caesar cups her face in his hands and kisses her.

Nicole's eyes were wide and Caesar parts her lips with his tongue. Nicole did not refuse him and allows the kiss to go deeper. Caesar moves the dessert tray out of the way with one hand and he did not stop kissing her. He places the tray on the nightstand. Nicole had tugged at Caesar's shirt. He digits feeling the outline of his abs clearly made her snap out of her daze. The Zeppeli was going to tame her. Caesar, only being twenty years old, was making the woman his.

No tricks nor the corny flirtations were used. All Nicole could taste was the cheesecake from him as he was only making out with her. "Tell me Signorina. Do you want to be in control?" Caesar asks. Nicole looks at Caesar and looks down at his chest. She took his hands in hers. "You have done so much for me tonight and I prefer to be in control." Nicole answers. The woman was mostly in control due to her family's bloodline. Her grandmother was a tough woman and her grandfather was an evil man. Not that Nicole could be just like her grandparents.

Caesar smirks at the idea of Nicole wanting to take over. He releases Nicole to move himself off of the bed. He takes off his bowtie, and watch. Caesar wanted to see if Nicole could do. The woman was not in the mood for food. "You have this chance. Touch me." Caesar says as he invites the opportunity for the woman. Nicole stands up and walks over to him. She stands in front of Caesar in silence. Her hands were placed on his chest. She moves her hands to his stomach. Being able to have control made Nicole curious. She only left the shirt on the man for a few minutes before she tugs at it.

"Your form. It's a strong one. You're different from the other men." Nicole said as she was able to pull the shirt over Caesar's head. He took his arms out of the sleeves and tosses the shirt onto the floor. I don't train to be taken advantage of Signorina. I had to learn how to defend myself once my father left the family. I had to learn how to fight." Caesar explains as he watches Nicole touch his bare skin. The woman admires the sight of Caesar's toned body. Nicole was in the mood to explore Caesar without stopping.

Nicole felt Caesar's heart beat pound through his chest. She places her hand against his chest to listen to the sound. " I can hear it clearly. It's steady." Nicole says as she closes her eyes. Caesar wraps his arm around her to hold her. He knew Nicole was taking her time, but the gentle touches were already torturing him. Her soft hands were making his body feel hot. The gentle touches Nicole was giving made his urges want to take over. Caesar kisses Nicole's forehead before he lifts her up and carries her to the wall. Nicole wraps her legs around his waist.

Her back is pressed against the wall. Caesar smirks and kisses Nicole's neck. He pressed his crotch against Nicole's pelvis to tell her that he was hard. Both of them were aroused. The kisses left on Nicole's neck made the woman tighten her legs around his waist. Caesar breathes as he thrusts his body upward. The motion causes Nicole to gasp.

"I need this off. It's too tight." Nicole mutters. Caesar gives Nicole a little space. She unbuttons her blouse in a hurried manner and tosses her blouse away. Caesar looks at the lace bra Nicole wore. The fabric was black and purple. The bra had small roses designed onto it. "Flowers? Your taste in undergarments is different. I enjoy this." He comments as he places small kisses on her cleavage.

Nicole was too embarrassed and she holds onto him. She always enjoyed lace when it came to bras. "Did I say something to offend you?" Caesar asked. He notices Nicole's silence and has a concerned look on his face. Nicole stares directly in Caesar's eyes and shakes her head. "I've never been into the lingerie type of clothes." Nicole speaks softly. Caesar chuckles and softly bites the woman's cleavage. "It's fine." He assures her.

"Just wear it for me." Nicole wanted to say more but Caesar thrusts her body upward once more. He then carries Nicole to the bed and lays her down. He trails kisses down her body from her neck to her stomach. "If this is too fast then we can stop." He says as he saw Nicole's flustered expression. Nicole sits up to unbuckle Caesar's pants. She was able to make the man take his pants off. The kissing was only a tease for both of them and neither of them wanted to drag it out.

"Damn. You're, um, well damn it." Nicole could only say as she saw the erection displayed through those boxers. Caesar takes Nicole by her arm and unzips her pants with his free hand. He was able to get Nicole to undress leaving the woman in her undergarments. Nicole was surprised to see how smooth Caesar was able to undress her. He was able to see her almost naked and he was not ashamed to be in the same situation.

Caesar laid on his back and pulls Nicole over to rest on his body. "I'll be deep inside you if we do it from this position. Will you be okay?" He asks as he had Nicole's legs spread apart by his hips. She still wore her panties. "I can handle this." Nicole said. Caesar enjoyed her confidence and places his hands on the lace trim of her panties. In an instant the fabric was ripped apart.

"Caesar!" Nicole almost shouts. Caesar did not say a word and moves one hand under her pelvis. "Hn.." He rubs his hand against her womanhood. He slips a finger inside the woman to make her vulnerable. Caesar's eyes focused on Nicole's expressions. He moved his finger in and out. To feel Nicole wither and cry out made it seem that she was ready. "Take it off Signorina. I know that is it's hurting the both of us." Caesar said. His erection proved that he was in need to be inside her.

Nicole tears the boxers free and Caesar immediately sat up and places his hands on the woman's hips. He stares at Nicole in silence. He knew this would hurt her. To keep Nicole from screaming, Caesar sits up and kisses her. He slowly pushes himself inside her. The man was big to the point of stretching the woman's inner walls. Feeling the tight grip gave the obvious hint of the woman being a virgin. "C-Caesar..." Nicole murmurs as Caesar slowly pushes himself further.

After he was completely inside, Caesar holds Nicole close. His hands rubbed her back. Nicole felt the pain of something that was torn inside her body. "Do not stop. I'm not damn weak." Nicole said. Caesar wipes the tears from the woman's cheeks. "I'll be gentle." He moves his hands back to rest on her hips then bounces the woman on his lap. The slow bounces soon became fast and violent. Caesar now had Nicole laying on her back.

He rested the woman's legs over his shoulders. His hands rested on Nicole's sides and he was thrusting himself further into Nicole's body. Nicole moved in sync with him. Her hands rested on top of his and the sounds escaping her lips could only get louder. Each time their bodies connected more, Caesar let out a grunt and Nicole let out a moan. The slapping sounds of their flesh made it more harder for the couple to keep quiet. If only they could make love like this more often then everything would be perfect.

"Caesar..." Nicole calls his name as her body begun to sweat. Caesar smiles as he hit her spot causing the woman to cry out his name instead of say it. "I want to hear you moan not speak Signorina." Caesar said. His length feeling the constrictions of the now once-virgin walls. Nicole tries to speak and nods. This feeling of pleasure overwhelming her. "I...love you." She slowly breathes. The build up of her orgasm was approaching. Caesar slows his pace to drag it out.

He lowers the woman's legs to his sides and leans over her. He kisses Nicole deeply as he continues to her spot repeatedly. The orgasm caught up to her and she violently came. Nicole could only scream into his mouth. Too bad it was not her last release for the night. Caesar was not done for the night. "You will release three more times and then I will be satisfied." He whispers in Nicole's ear. She knew this pleasure would become a pleasant torture.

* * *

The next morning Nicole found herself in Caesar's bed. She was too tired from the physical activities and she was still radiating heat. Caesar was already awake as he came into the room. He had just taken a shower. Nicole slowly sits up, the blanket covering her naked form. The sun was showing its rays through the window.

"Morning Signorina." Caesar greets her as Nicole yawns. "Caesar...I know I cannot walk easily. Thank you." Nicole was irritated. Caesar stares at the various bite marks and hickeys that were visible on her skin. If Joseph saw this then there would be a fight. He walks over to Nicole and places a kiss on her cheek. "I apologize. Stay in bed for the day. I will check up on you once I finish training." Caesar said. He did not want to leave Nicole alone. Nicole shot a glare at him and laid her forehead against the man's stomach, "I rather be in MY room. It will not bring up drama and I can get more rest."


	9. Shopping and Truths

Shopping and Truths

"Caesar...I can do this myself. I do have experience in using a ladder." Nicole said as she was wiping the dust off of the bookshelf. She had decided to help Suzie Q clean up for the day. Caesar, always curious to tease his new love interest, helps Nicole by lifting her up by the waist using his hands. "You're tall for a woman, but even you cannot reach the top," Caesar said. Nicole was not comfortable with the situation. She only had sex once and even now Nicole felt awkward being around Caesar. The man never changed his behavior as if nothing happened.

Caesar was less of a flirt and more of a lover. He would give Nicole the space she needed. He did not bother her during her sparring sessions and Nicole was able to sleep. The silent relationship was almost perfect. "Caesar. You do not have to do this." Nicole said. Caesar raised Nicole higher and she was able to reach the shelf. "I am free for the rest of the day. Coach told me to show you around the island and also assist you in shopping for new clothes. Suzie Q and Jojo are supposed to accompany us for that." Caesar explains. Nicole's body stiffens as she wipes the dust off the wooden shelf.

"Wait a minute. Why would she have three people accompany me? I AM the oldest one and I do not need anything getting out of hand." Nicole said the obvious. She did not need the awkwardness. Not more of it. "Everything will be fine Signorina. You just need fresh air and some new clothes." Caesar stated as he felt the tension Nicole was building. He lowers her down and the woman was curious to the idea of shopping with her so-called boyfriend. Let alone Suzie Q and Jojo will be accompanying them. Jojo had his tidbits when he was around Suzie Q. The girl was cute and yet a ditz.

Although, Nicole enjoys her company. The girl made the awkwardness between Caesar and Jojo less obvious. "I swear...your coach is pulling some strings. The pushing of me going on a date with you; the forcing me to admit these feelings; and now you're going to help me shop for new clothes." Nicole said as she looks at Caesar. Caesar smiles and kisses Nicole on the forehead. That kiss on the forehead then became a kiss on the lips. Caesar still had his hands on Nicole's waist. He presses his body against her backside. Nicole was about to be tempted in encouraging this behavior, but she stops herself.

"Not here..." She speaks softly as Caesar holds her firmly. "Not here?" Caesar plays dumb and kisses Nicole on the neck. "Jerk. Control yourself." Nicole lightly slaps Caesar on the back of his head. Caesar releases Nicole and she leaves the Italian to have a smirk on his face. "That damn woman is trying to press my buttons. One date led to sex. Good sex, but if Kars is after me then he would break me apart. How did a simple hamon trick I use catch his attention?" Nicole thought as she was going to look for Lisa Lisa.

"So you and Nicole grew up together? She's the big sister figure as I see it. Though Caesar makes her act silly." Suzie giggles as she, Joseph, and Lisa were heading outside to the dock. "Yeah, Nicole has always kept me out of trouble," Joseph said as he stretches his arms. Nicole and Caesar met up with the rest of the group. The boat ride to the city was short. Nicole walks in between Suzie Q and Lisa Lisa. Joseph and Caesar follow the women from behind. The city was lit and the people were busy working, shopping, and so forth. The group of people was enjoying the sight. The stores were filled with vibrant clothes and fashionable attire. Lisa and Suzie escort the rest of them into the first boutique they come across.

Caesar walks over to the door and opens it for the ladies. The women enter the clothing store. The clothing store was fancy with the dark furnishings and floral wallpaper. The carpeted floor was decorated in a purple colored material. "Why here?" Nicole questions as she walks over to the rack that displays frilled-blouses. Suzie giggles as she takes a couple of skirts off the racks. She was going through the different designs. "You'll look cute in these. Also, Lisa Lisa says that this shop is preferred for women with your build." Suzie said as she looks at a dark blue skirt with layered frilled trims.

"Yeah...having me look like a teenager. Remind me to find a damn frog to put in your bed. I hate looking like a child." Nicole said softly as her eyes looked at the dress pants. Joseph was not one for shopping as he sat down in a chair. He was a little bored, but he needed to get away from the island. Training how to use hamon and also trying to keep Nicole away from Caesar. The Joestar had been on edge especially with that mask on his face. "Geez. I hate shopping." Joseph complains. Caesar watches the women chat and he leans against the wall. "Nicole, you are a serious type of woman. I think that you should wear dresses. Probably ones of medium to dark colors. Shades of purple and red will do." Lisa said as she walks around the room to look for anything that Nicole could wear without complaining. "I do enjoy the color...fine," Nicole said and took a few clothes to the dressing room.

She then closes the door behind her. "How does Nicole keep tearing her clothes?" Joseph questions. Suzie Q walks over to the dressing room. She held a few blouses in her arms. "The hamon she easily builds causes her clothes to rip. Her body can produce enough hamon at a fast rate to the point it travels along the fabric of her clothes." Lisa explains. "Sheesh. What do you do to her?" Joseph asks. Lisa glances at Joseph then back to the racks of clothing. "Nicole is learning how to control her hamon. Well, producing it. She needs to control the amounts that are produced at increasing speeds." Lisa explains more. Nicole steps out of the dressing room. She wore a lavender sleeveless blouse with lace trim, a short black skirt, and black heels. "Cute! It looks great on you Nicole! Doesn't she look adorable?" Suzie Q became excited. Joseph looks at Nicole and teases, "Still looks like herself to me." Caesar approaches Nicole and his lips curl into a smirk. His eyes met Nicole's and she was tomato-faced.

The heat rose to her skin and she walks back into the dressing room. "What just happened?" Suzie Q blinks in confusion. "Nicole was just embarrassed." Lisa gave the answer. Nicole began to change clothes in silence. Seeing Caesar's face distracted her. He was too handsome. Thoughts about this irritated the woman. She knew that Caesar had an affect on her. He makes her feel awkward and his teases made her weak. "Fuck..." Nicole scolds herself as she tried the other clothes on. She steps out of the dressing room and folds her arms across her chest. Nicole wore a long-sleeve turtleneck and matching dark blue slacks.

"This feels better," Nicole said. "You do pull off pants very well." Lisa compliments her. "But Nicole, you look better in a dress." Suzie Q pouts. "Signorina, I enjoy you in anything." Caesar said as he understood why Nicole was feeling more comfortable, "Though just wear a dress once in a while." "She prefers wearing pants," Joseph says. "Caesar, tell Nicole that she looks cuter in a dress." Suzie Q wanted to see the Zeppeli interact with Nicole. She wanted Nicole to admit her feelings to Caesar. "Of course she looks cute in a dress, but if she;s comfortable wearing anything she wants then I am not going to bother her about it," Caesar said. He steps closer to Nicole and places his hands on her cheeks. "Calm yourself...Jojo is watching." Nicole mumbled before Caesar kisses her on the lips. Joseph glares at Caesar.

"At ease Jojo. I do love the woman." Caesar said after he releases Nicole. "I swear if you hurt her..." Joseph became angry. Lisa handed Joseph the pile of clothes. "We'll be buying these. Suzie Q, please bring those clothes to the register. Let's go to the next store." Lisa spoke. Suzie Q nods and carries the clothes to the front counter. "C-Caesar, we are in public," Nicole said as Caesar wraps his arms around her waist. "I'll be discrete." Caesar holds Nicole close. "I'll be damned. I knew that date turned something into more." Joseph said surprised to see Nicole being held by Caesar. He was about to go into little brother mode. "I did not intend to have this relationship become publicized. Dammit." Nicole sighs and pushes herself away, "Let me change back into my clothes and we can get going."

Ten minutes later, the group left the boutique with bags in their hands. "Where to next?" Nicole asks. "Well...oh, do you need a few bras and underwear?" Suzie Q asked aloud. Nicole coughs as an answer as she did not need Caesar and Joseph to hear that. She was more concerned about Caesar. "I assume you mean yes then," Lisa replies. Nicole groaned in irritation and humiliation. She did not need Caesar's approval nor Joseph's sarcastic remarks. The short walk leads the group to enter a small boutique. Nicole, Suzie Q, and Lisa were going through the different bra and underwear sets. Nicole kept her distance from Caesar. Shopping for such things in the small boutique was short as Nicole knew what she needed. She bought six sets of undergarments from lace to striped.

* * *

"This place is beautiful. Do you go here often Lisa?" Nicole said to break the awkward silence. She walks in between Lisa and Suzie. "Yes. Though I do not mind the solitude." Lisa answers, "Where do you prefer to live?" "I guess I would enjoy living somewhere quiet, but I do like seeing the sites," Nicole says. The group takes a break from shopping and finds a cafe to rest. "Man, I'm starving. I want a burger." Joseph said as he sat in a chair. Caesar was looking at the list of foods on the menu. Nicole and Suzie did the same. Lisa was staring at the red stone.

It was what the Pillar men were searching for. Caesar glanced at Nicole who was still making decisions on what she was going to eat. He has a small smile on his face as he saw how innocent Nicole currently appears to be. Caesar saw a woman who had ambition and curiosity. He could see himself making love to her again but he wanted to make her his wife. Suzie Q points to the different kinds of pasta and Nicole nods as she listens to her. "Signorina," Caesar spoke smoothly. Nicole responds as she looks at him. "If you are not sure what to do decided why not try the linguini alfredo? It does come with a soup and salad." Caesar suggests.

"Alfredo linguini does sound good. Okay, I will have that. Jojo, what are you going to eat?" Nicole spoke, her eyes focusing on the menu once again. Joseph looks at his menu and points to what he is in the mood for. "I will get a hamburger." He said. "I will have the club sandwich this time." Suzie Q says cheerfully. As everyone was ordering their food, a pick-pocket walks on by as he casually strolls by the tables. As the man was about to snap the necklace right off of Lisa's neck by a swift grab, Joseph steps in his way causing the man to fall back.

"Really? Stealing from the coach and thinking that you were going to get away with it." Joseph laughs as the man gets up then runs away. The Joestar turns back to Lisa in relief. He sees the top of her cleavage and scoffs. "Lisa Lisa, er, coach! Can I see the red stone? You know, eh, to see how it looks without the laser shooting." Joseph spoke as he was up to something. Nicole makes a dull expression and shoots a glare at Joseph. Caesar had noticed Nicole's expression and turns his attention to Joseph. "Tits Joseph," Nicole said. Joseph coughs and immediately sits down in a chair. "Damn." Joseph murmured behind the mask. This lunch was something to look forward to.


	10. History (I)

History (I)

Nicole had been refining her hamon abilities since noon and she slept in her room in order to recover. Her body was sore and yet Nicole was able to do more than simply produce hamon. The woman had been sleeping for over three hours. No one could easily wake her up. Her body consisted of bruises and scratches. None fatal. The woman laid sprawled over her bed.

Not too long Joseph came knocking on Nicole's door to not receive a response. He places his hand on the doorknob and turns it. Joseph opens the door and steps inside quietly. He sees Nicole sleeping and softly chuckles. Seeing his childhood friend sleeping peacefully reminded him of the many times he would tire Nicole out when they were children. The man quietly approaches the bed and sits on it. Joseph stares at Nicole. His eyes carefully focused on her facial expression.

"To think our grandmothers are both widows and they faced that tragedy years ago when they were young. I know facing the Pillar Men is troubling and the leader wants you to be his pet. I'm stuck with these rings full of poison and Speedwagon is keeping an eye on granny and Smokey. Now, we are training to finish those monsters." Joseph said softly. Nicole continues to sleep.

* * *

 _"I swear Jojo. The officers here can be fucking annoying. Impudent apes. Trying to make money off a pickpocket is pathetic." Nicole said as she and Joseph confronted the two officers. "Heh, you must be mixed with animal blood by the shade of your skin. Though your English accent proves you are mixed." One cop stated as he drops the boy to the ground. Nicole's eyes narrow as her serious demeanor grew into anger. "To disrespect my sister means you will be facing a far worse punishment," Joseph said as Nicole slips her glove off her hand._

 _The glove limps for a second and then stiffs up into a solid rock hard weapon. The kid watches Nicole. He had fear in his eyes as he did not know what was going to happen. Nicole's eyes darkened as she stood in front of the fat officer. "You should know your place woman, an animal like you-" The heavyset man's face came in contact with Nicole's glove. Her glove slammed into the man's face only to break his nose and knock out a few teeth. "Useless. Useless, useless, useless. You are all fucking useless." Nicole said and the man stumbles back in pain. Nicole flicks the glove back to normal. She slips the glove back on her hand._

 _"You bitch!" The other officer scolds Nicole. Nicole was about to step forward but Joseph politely approaches the man and uses hamon on the coke bottle. The bottle cap flew into the cop's hand, breaking his fingers on impact. The pickpocket seemed amazed. The officer screams in pain as his hand went limp. Joseph grabs his wallet and turns his attention the pickpocket. "Let's get going." He said._

 _The three were able to hide from the crooked cops. It took some running and Joseph needed to find his grandmother. "You two...you two were amazing. I've never seen anything like it." The pickpocket said as he was impressed. "My name is Smokey by the way. What's yours?" Smokey introduces himself._

 _"Joestar. Joseph Joestar." Joseph answers, "And this girl is my older sister, Nicole Rose." Nicole nods with her introduction, "I'm older than he is and I'm a woman." Smokey blinks as he carefully looks at Nicole. He could not believe the woman was a woman and not a girl by her age. He even thought of Nicole as cute by her looks. "Well, crud Joseph!" Nicole looks like she's close to my age!" Smokey stated. Nicole shot a glare at the pickpocket. She did her best not to act violently towards the boy's assumption. Although this was not a first for her to meet a pickpocket._

 _"So you steal Jojo's wallet, get caught by crooked cops, and we save you. You know this city Smokey?" Nicole said. Smokey nods, "Yeah. I live among the streets." "Yeah...you aren't living on the streets anymore. Jojo, I'm asking granny Erina to take him in." Nicole says with a grin on her face. Smokey and Joseph were in shock at her words. Nicole was able to find Erina in a small clothing store. The woman was able to drag both boys by the arms into the shop without any trouble._

 _The young woman asks her friend's grandmother to adopt the boy. It was a semi-long conversation but the elderly woman did not mind. Nicole was like a daughter to her. "However you made that happen means you are a demon," Joseph said as everyone rode in a taxi. Nicole gives a thumbs up to Smokey as she sits in the front passenger seat. Joseph stares out the window. "Hey, granny. What's the deal with you and old man Speedwagon?" Joseph questions to start up a conversation. "Excuse me?" Erina spoke as her eyebrow rose. Joseph looks at his grandmother with a casual expression on his face. "You know...no children. Never married. He has been a bachelor all his life. You two never...?" Joseph hints to the question. Everyone was quiet until Nicole clears her throat to speak. "He wants to know if you and the old man ever had sex." She said the obvious._

 _Erina looks angry and raises her umbrella to strike her grandson. "How rude! You need to hold your tongue! I never!" Erina scolds as she hits Joseph by using her umbrella. "Ow! Why am I getting hit?! Nicole said it!" Joseph spoke in frustration. "You implied it, Jojo. I just stated the truth." Nicole casually spoke as she was enjoying the drive. Smoke just watches in silence. He saw Nicole as the female equivalent for Joseph but she had more restraint. Although, the woman's real family was a mystery only Erina and Speedwagon knew about._

 _Joseph did not know much about his "sister's" family history let alone his own and Nicole only knew the dark truth. She even hid her last name given to her to hid her relation to the specific darkness. Both Joseph and Nicole were outcomes of their family tragedies. Each was bound to a face and no one could free them from it. Nicole was to carry on that nightmare and Joseph was to die young. Each one was fated to suffer. Erina did not want to see her late best friend's granddaughter to turn into a beast. The woman had abilities that could kill if trained properly and her personality had a hint of her grandfather's. He expression would grow dark and she would become cold and distant. Otherwise cruel. Nicole was meant to kill Joseph if she became manipulated._

 _Later that day, the Joestar family were sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant. Joseph and Nicole were looking at the menus. More of the menu since Jojo snatches the menu out of Nicole's hands. The two were joking around until Erina had cleared her throat signaling them to behave. "I want a garden salad with some stuffed shells," Nicole said as she was looking at the main dishes. "You always choose that. I will get a hamburger...or the steak." Joseph said. He had a grin on his face. "You are typical." Nicole snorts before turning her attention to Smokey. "What are you going to eat Smokey?" She asks. Smokey looks at the menu he held in his hands, "Well, uh, I never had eaten here before..." Smoke let out a small nervous chuckle._

 _As they all were trying to figure out what to order, the sounds of a man complaining filled the air. "Hey! I am not going to eat while there is an animal in the same room! He's not allowed to be in here!" The mafia man shoulds causing everyone to pay attention to the scene. "Look, sir, he is a part of the party requested by a client and they have the money so no discrimination here." The waiter explains. Smokey felt ashamed and stood up from the table in silence. Nicole grabs Smokey by his arm. She looks at him and the boy sits back down._

 _Nicole was mixed with English and another race. She understood the discrimination. "Get me the owner! This is bull shit!" The obese man demands. Joseph stands up from the table as Nicole begins to fidget with her silverware at the table. She knew that Joseph was going to do something but she wanted to be the first to make a move. "A minute," Nicole said. Joseph nods. "I think you should watch your mouth. Our friend is only here to eat like the rest of you." Joseph said as he caught the man's attention._

 _"What was that brat?" The mafia man turns to him. "If our friend is allowed to eat here then you are allowed to eat here as well," Joseph explains. "Tch! An idiot like you got some never talking to me in that manner." The mafia man stomps over to Joseph. "Oh really? What are you going to do? Hit me with those knuckles you have in your pocket? Or your next line will be, "how did you know you English punk?" Am I right?" The mafia man pulls out his brass knuckles as he repeats the quote without realizing it. As the man tries to strike Joseph in the face, Nicole flicks her spoon and it hits the man in the nose. "What the hell! You bitch!" The man shouts in pain and anger. His attention drew to the young woman._

 _"Granny, for this man being disrespectful. I would like to handle this brute properly." Joseph said. Nicole turns to Erina. The elderly woman nods. "You may. This man has insulted our friend and family." Erina gave her grandson permission to fight. Nicole immediately grabs Smokey's spoon off the table and strikes the man once more. Joseph punches the man in the face with hesitation. "Dammit, Nicole you shouldn't play with your utensils." Joseph teases the young woman. Nicole glares at Joseph. Smokey smiles seeing the family was now a part of._

* * *

"Tch...we are joined at the hip." Joseph thought as he continues to watch Nicole sleep. He could only see Nicole be completely at ease when she was sleeping. "Signorina, is everything okay?" Caesar asks as he peeps through the doorway to see Nicole sleeping. Joseph turns to him and tells the Zeppeli man to shush. Caesar steps into the room keeping his voice low. "What are you doing in here Joestar?" Caesar asks. "I came to see if she could heal me, but well here Nicole is. Hey, did Messina do a number on you too or did you want to try to flirt with her again? I heard about that date." Joseph said as he was going into protective mode. Caesar closes the door carefully and leans his back against the door.


	11. One Pillar Man

One Pillar Man

"What the hell? What is a Pillar man doing here?" Nicole questions as she hurries to Joseph's aid. She knew something was wrong as she had not heard anything from her childhood friend. Nicole was running through the halls of the mansion. She could not believe it. As she was about to exit the mansion, a pair of arms wrap around the woman's waist. As a response, Nicole elbows the man in the throat.

"Oh shit." Nicole looks over her shoulder to see Caesar who loosens his grip on Nicole's waist to breathe. "Signorina...that hurt." Caesar coughs as he releases her. "C-Caesar!" Nicole breathes as the Italian rubs his throat to ease the pain. "Sorry. I need to find Jojo. I know something is wrong. I need to go find him." Nicole said as she calms herself down. She needed to find Joseph quick. Nicole was about to leave and Caesar grabs her by the wrist.

"You cannot go out there. Eisidisi is out there and if he finds you then he'll take you to Kars. I won't let you become his toy." Caesar said. Nicole remembers the look Kars displayed when he met her. None of the other Pillar men attacked her. She did not want to be a victim but Jojo's safety was more important. "I need to get him. Let go." Nicole said as she made up her mind. She was not going to have Caesar stop her.

Even though Caesar was Nicole's lover, Jojo was her family. "I can't." Caesar refuses as he does not intend to let Nicole go outside. "You will. Now let go." Nicole said as her hamon sparked from her body. Immediately Caesar loosens his grip and he releases her. Caesar knew he was going to have to stop Nicole by force and he was not going to enjoy this. Nicole begins to walk away and Caesar allows his bubbles to form from his gloves. Nicole hears the sounds of the bubbles taking its physical shape.

She turns around to see Caesar preparing himself. "You intend to stop me. Well, I can test how much this training has paid off." Nicole spoke as she knew there was no other way to get out of this situation. Caesar sighs as he notices Nicole's heels displaying sparks of hamon. Her fingers displayed the same. "Signorina. Forgive me." Caesar said as he knew he could not hold back. The Zeppeli man sends a barrage of hamon-filled bubbles flying toward Nicole.

Nicole does not say a word as she dodges the bubbles to use her jacket and send her hamon through it. Once Nicole takes her jacket off having it harden as steel. She runs into the bubbles swinging her jacket around as if it was a blade. The bubbles pop on contact as they can in touch of the fabric of her jacket. "..." Caesar was glad that Nicole was able to utilize her abilities. However, he had no time to think about it. Caesar reaches out to send a huge amount of hamon as Nicole whips her jacket.

Just when Caesar was about to grab the jacket, Nicole flails the jacket away and kicks the man in the chest. Caesar leaps back and smirks. He knew Nicole was not stupid as he was more curious to see what she can do. Caesar claps his hands together to form a huge bubble and Nicole takes a step back. She stretches her jacket and fills it up with hamon. The jacket soon became sharp as a blade of a sword. The stretched fabric was now able to be used as a sword.

"You will not try trapping me in that," Nicole said as she was aware of this move. "If I can then it will save you," Caesar spoke as a huge bubble appears. Once the bubble hovers in the air it explodes sending a vast amount of bubbles Nicole's way. Nicole had no choice but to cut her way through. Caesar charges towards Nicole and the two lock hands as the hamon sparks flew being able to rip holes in their clothing and their skin began to have visible cuts.

"You need to let me go Caesar. I am not trying to-" Nicole said as Caesar cuts her off with a kiss. He made sure his lips made contact with hers. The kiss threw Nicole off guard as his hands moved to Nicole's waist. Nicole gasps for air and she sends a large amount of hamon to strike Caesar in his chest. both fell back and Nicole was irritated. The second Nicole tries to stand up Caesar had trapped her in a bubble barrier.

"Damn you, Caesar! Using sex against me is a low blow!" Nicole says as she sat up. Caesar watches Nicole float inside the bubble. "I love you Signorina and I can't have you acting recklessly. Jojo would kill me if I were to let you get hurt." Caesar said with sincerity. He could tell Nicole was not happy about this. Caesar touches his cheek to wipe the blood off. Nicole had gotten stronger. Her hamon was able to become more violent.

"Caesar... Do you believe that Jojo can win? If you believe in him then I will stop." Nicole said. She looks at Caesar. Their eyes locked in the moment of silence. In the moment Caesar could tell that Nicole wanted to know the truth. It has been weeks since they came to this island. Nicole had confessed to being the granddaughter of Dio Brando. She told him her side of the story. Joseph did not know Nicole's real last name. The Brando child understood the fate of the three families.

Caesar had fallen in love with Nicole. He also became friends with Joseph. The Zeppeli needed to keep his friends alive. "I believe in Jojo." Caesar answers. Nicole sighs as she was trusting of her lover's answer. "Now let me out please," Nicole said. "..." Caesar pops the bubble. Nicole catches herself and lands on her feet. She walks up to Caesar and slaps his chest. That slap left a hole in his shirt.

"Signorina, why did you do that?" Caesar asks. Nicole grunts in irritation as she leaves him alone to see Lisa Lisa. Caesar watches the woman leave. In the end, he was happy to prevent Nicole from going after Joseph. Although he was concerned for his friend. All he could do was hope he survived and defeated Eisidisi. "Some way I do believe in Jojo, but I can't just do nothing," Nicole said as she went to find Lisa Lisa. She hurries and Caesar was not too far behind.

"Lisa Lisa!" Nicole calls her name and it echoes through the hall. "Signorina, what do you plan to do?" Caesar asks as he kept a good distance away from Nicole. "I want to talk to her." Nicole answers as Caesar grabs her by the wrist. "Come with me. I will take you to see where Jojo is but we won't stay long. If you get caught then you are in trouble, got it?" Caesar said and Nicole scoffs.

She lowers her head knowing Caesar would not back down. Caesar had taken Nicole to a tower that was easy to locate Jojo in view. The couple watches Jojo fight Eisidisi from afar. Nicole peeks through a pair of binoculars. "How did he find us?" Nicole asks as she was in shock. She could not believe it. The woman's eyes widen as she knew this would not be easy for Joseph to win. Especially when he is getting used to the breathing mask. "I do not know." Caesar answers.

Nicole lowers the binoculars and hands them to Caesar, She was ready to go get Joseph and Caesar stops her. Before Nicole could protests Caesar pulls Nicole to his chest. "Damn it stop Caesar. I am going to get Joseph. I can't stand here. I'm sorry!" Nicole says as she tries to push herself away from him. Caesar does not let her go. He holds on to Nicole and watches her struggle to break free. "Signorina..." Caesar speaks softly before he punches Nicole in the stomach to knock her unconscious. Nicole falls into his chest.

Her body limp and Caesar picks the woman up to carry her. He holds her close. In truth, Nicole would have gone after Joseph and it would have caused more trouble. Nicole may have been more mature than reckless compared to Joseph but when it came to protecting her "brother" nothing else mattered. Caesar understood why Nicole would behave this way. "I will keep her in her room. Nicole needs to stay like this until the fight is over." Caesar thought as he carries Nicole back to the mansion and into her room.

* * *

 _"Why am I so intent on capturing that human woman? She could just be food. However..." Kars spoke to himself as he sat on a throne chair. The room was dimly lit with candles. He had his eyes closed as he knew Eisidisi would not fail him. Kars had eaten a number of vampires already yet he craved a different taste._

* * *

Nicole was sleeping in her bed. Caesar sat by her bedside. The room was quiet until Lisa Lisa enters the room. "C-Coach. I'm just-" Caesar speaks feeling slightly embarrassed for his teacher seeing him in Nicole's bedroom. Lisa chuckles and shakes her head as she walks over to them. She glances at Nicole was still sleeping. "You love her a lot. It might be considered greed if you had placed her in your bedroom. Tell me, Caesar, why not allow Nicole to run to Joseph's aid? Is this woman important to you?" Lisa spoke.

Caesar looks over at Nicole. He smiles seeing the peaceful look on her face. He could not lie about his feelings or to his teacher. The Zeppeli man never thought of himself falling in love with the woman whose family had a history. "I am a man who wants to keep her to myself. As it may be seen as greed I love her." Caesar said. Lisa smiles as she knew her student found his match. "You can protect her as long as you can but don't forget her relationship with Jojo," Lisa said. Caesar lowers her eyes to the floor. "I need to keep her away from Kars. He takes her then she might be dead once he gets bored." Caesar explains. "Then we have more of a reason to fight them," Lisa said. Caesar does not respond as he knew that the fight meant more now.

"Let me...save...Jojo...it's...job." Nicole says in her sleep. Caesar and Lisa turn to Nicole. Her eyes were closed. "Signorina...?" Caesar speaks. "Idiot...always...in a tree...dammit..." Nicole murmurs in her sleep once more. "She's dreaming. Thank goodness she's not waking up." Lisa sighs in relief. "Keep an eye on her for the night." She said before exiting the room. Caesar was alone with the sleeping Nicole. He could not leave her as if Nicole were to wake she would attempt to go after Joseph. As the hours went by Caesar went to sleep. The two were done for the night.

* * *

The sun was rising and Nicole slowly opens her eyes to see Caesar softly snoring at her side. Nicole sighs knowing that Caesar cares for her. Nicole plays her hand on his head and she runs her fingers through his blond locks. "Stubborn," Nicole says with a soft voice. She looks at Caesar's face. "I am thankful to you," Nicole said before she excuses herself and leaves her bedroom. Nicole carefully walks in the halls to avoid Lisa Lisa and everyone else.

As the footsteps only made the sound of the tile floors Nicole was able to keep herself quiet. It had only taken a few minutes until Nicole stood a few feet from Joseph. The Joestar saw his childhood friend stare with wide eyes. The silence lasted as the rays of the sun past through the glass of the windows. Nicole ran to Joseph to hug him. With tears welling in her eyes, Nicole wraps her arms around Joseph's waist. She buries her face in his chest as the tears flowed out. "You are shocked, eh? Come on Nicole. I'm a Jojo. I can't die that easily." Joseph said as he pats his friend on the head. Nicole was shorter than Joseph by a few inches. "Did I worry you that much?" Joseph questions as he strokes her hair.

Nicole doesn't respond and calms herself down. She steps away and looks up at his face for a moment before punching him in the chest. "Ow! What the hell, Nicole! I am only teasing!" Joseph said as he winces in pain. He places his hand over where Nicole had punched him. "I wanted to help you, but everyone held me back. I thought I was going to lose you. As corny as that sounds." Nicole said. Her eyes lower to the floor. Her concern for Joseph proved that Nicole cared. '

"Nicole, forgive me," Joseph said and places his hand on her head once more. "Get some rest. I will check on you later." Joseph said as he knew Nicole was tired. Nicole nods then excuse herself and head back to her bedroom. Caesar was still sleeping in the bed. Nicole closes the door behind her and she walks over to the bed. The second she crawls in, Caesar moves his body to face Nicole who was now sitting on the bed. "Thank you, Caesar." She speaks softly as she smiles. Caesar opens his eyes to see Nicole smiling.

"Signorina..." Caesar murmurs as he slowly sits up. Nicole blinks and looks away as Caesar looks at her. "Go back to sleep. It's still early." Nicole said. Caesar takes Nicole by the hand and pulls her into his chest. He wraps his arms around her and the two lay back down in the bed. Nicole rests her forehead against Caesar's chest. She was tired. "Caesar. Please keep me warm." Nicole murmurs into the fabric of his shirt. Caesar gently smiles as he tilted Nicole's face up by cupping her chin the palm of his hand.

Without anyone to interrupt him, Caesar kisses Nicole on the nose, cheek, chin, then lips. He deepens the kiss but drags it out to help Nicole go back to sleep. The kiss was sensual and it was able to put Nicole to sleep. A few hours pass and Nicole wakes up in the bed alone. The young woman had sweat running down her face. She could tell something was not right. Caesar was gone and this gut feeling was telling her that someone or something else was here.


	12. A Road Trip to Hell

A Road Trip to Hell

"Damn Nazis. To think that this chase would end up having us stuck in a cabin." Nicole sighs as she lays on the couch. The car ride was a long one and to deal with the soldiers getting a hold of the stone was inconvenient. "Signorina, do you want something to drink?" Caesar asks as Nicole had been staring at the ceiling for the past couple of hours. The car ride was a long one and she sat in between Lisa and Loggins. She stayed up to keep Caesar company since he was the driver. Nicole insisted on being his substitute driver just in case he grew tired.

"I am just exhausted." Nicole answers. Caesar frowns and moves from the table. He sits up and walks over to Nicole. Joseph was reading a book until he sees Caesar kneeling in front of Nicole. "Hey, no making out over there. I know you two have been fooling around." Joseph said as he knew the two were in a relationship. Nicole coughs and turns her face away from Caesar. She was now irritated. Caesar gives Nicole a sympathetic look. Nicole was too tired to argue and turns on her side to not look at anyone.

"Jojo. You must respect their relationship. Nicole and Caesar aren't children." Lisa said as she lets out a sigh. Caesar places his hand on Nicole's head. She softly breathes and Caesar strokes her hair. "Tch. I trust him. Just not when Nicole is in a mood." Joseph said. He may have let Caesar get closer to his friend but the public affection was something he was cautious of. "Jojo...I understand how you feel, but you must trust me. I don't want Kars to take her. Whatever happens...Nicole will be safe." Caesar said.

He does not look back at his friend. The Zeppeli man could only love the Brando woman. His mind was set on not allowing any man to take her away. The tension in the room fades and Nicole fell asleep. It was not long until she woke up. Everyone else was quiet and Joseph was gone. Nicole sits up then pushes herself to get off the couch. She heads downstairs and opens the door.

She was surprised to see the room filled with blood. No, it was Kars standing in the room. Joseph was standing in front of the door. He glances over his shoulder and sees Nicole. She looks angry and yet shocked. "Go back upstairs Nicole. I'm going to handle this." Joseph said. Nicole could not move. Nor did she intend to leave and not get answers. Kars notices Nicole and smirks. He was glad that he would not need to find her.

"Kars." Nicole walks around Joseph and towards the pillar man. She was not going to be stopped by Joseph or Stroheim at this point. Nicole stood only a foot away from Kars. "Why did you tell Eisidisi to not harm me? What is the point of having me?" Nicole questions him. She needed to know why this man was after her. Joseph was about to take a step forward but Nicole holds her hand up to stop him.

"You have authority over the human...I'm satisfied. I suppose I can explain myself in front of these useless beings. A human who values nature over oneself is rare. Specifically, one who uses hamon. I do not see you as being prey. Your potential is a rare one." Kars explains. He reaches out to touch Nicole on the cheek and she almost flinches at his touch. Kars' fingers brush against Nicole's cheek.

"I don't intend to eat you. I desire to own you as my lover." Kars said. Stroheim becomes impatient and he did not want to take the chances. Nicole had caught the pillar man in a calm mood. "What the hell? Why me? I can't be-" Nicole was silenced by the sound of gunshots. The bullets would have struck Nicole if Kars had not pulled her behind him. His body took the majority of the shots until Joseph was able to stop Stroheim. The blade had sprouted from Kars' arm deflecting the remaining bullets.

He made sure none of the bullets hit Nicole. Nicole was shaking out of fear. Kars holds Nicole close using his free arm. "You could have killed her!" Joseph yells. Nicole looks up at Kars. She was speechless. He looks down at her. "Are you okay?" Kars ask. Nicole notices a few holes in the man's body. Nicole slowly nods and she pokes at a small gash in his arm. "Kars...I am unscathed, but you're hurt. Why did you protect me?" Nicole spoke up. Kars lets out a chuckle of amusement.

"Humans create amusing toys. To think in a manner they have progressed. However, I disappear off the recklessness. If I had not pulled you behind then you would have been killed." Kars said as he gives Nicole a smirk. Nicole rolls her eyes. She was glad to be alive but thanks to Kars made her feel sort of annoyed. "As much as I despise Kars...What the hell, you saw Nicole right there and decided to shoot! Now we know he does have the hots for her..." Joseph said almost muttering the last sentence.

"Hey! My situation is nothing to joke about! I did not ask for this dammit!" Nicole almost shouts as she was now embarrassed. "I never said you had a good record of attracting decent men." Joseph comments. Nicole wanted to slap Joseph in the back of his head but she had no time to argue. Kars had her in his arms. The one pillar man saved her and now he was holding her. Nicole knew she was not dreaming. "I won't let anyone harm you. Although I do not intend to have any other man touch you. I tend to get violent." Kars stated as he places a kiss on Nicole's cheek. The kiss he gave her silenced the room.

"Oh, bloody hell! Don't molest her you bastard! That lasagna-eating asshole does enough of that! Release her now!" Joseph says as he was livid. He was ready to fight. Kars could only smirk as he strokes Nicole's cheek using his thumb.

"Is this woman precious to you? Allow me to do this to prove a point." Kars teases before he kisses Nicole on the lips. The kiss was sensual with the unusual warmth. Casually Kars slips his tongue in her mouth while he holds the woman steady. "Ka...Kars!" Nicole tries to speak. He releases her altogether. Nicole covers her mouth with her hand. "Go back upstairs. After I retrieve the stone and kill everyone else, we shall head back." Kars said and pets Nicole on the head. Nicole nods in mere confusion and walks over to the stairs.

"That monster wants to keep that woman alive. What for? No human can satisfy this beast." Stroheim says to Joseph. "Tch! He wants to take her as his lover. So you targeting my family is a big mistake." Joseph explains. Nicole was about to open the door that led to the stairs as she overhears the conversation. Nicole glances at Joseph and sees the serious look on his face. Instead of doing what she was told, Nicole turns around with her back against the door. "I need answers," Nicole spoke, her eyes only focused on Kars. She could not leave. Not with Joseph in harm's way.

"You sent one pillar man after us. The result was one human dead, another injured, and Eisidisi dead. Joseph, in the end, was the victor. Although when Eisidisi was speaking to me he told me something..." Nicole spoke. Kars narrows his eyes in suspicion. "You turn humans into vampires. I, however, am excluded from that option." Nicole finishes speaking. "Yes, humans are turned into vampires for nourishment. Eisidisi enjoys taunting the enemy. I cannot deny his words." Kars said as he lets out a sigh. He was losing his patience seeing Stroheim and Joseph.

In his mind, both men were wasting his time with their presence. The only issue was keeping Nicole away from the violence. She was just a human. "Let's stop bantering and get to the point. You want the stone and now you want this human woman. I know what you are capable of and I can tell you that this precious stone will not fall into your hands. I suppose it has a more important purpose with me." Stroheim spoke in confidence as he pulled the stone out of his breast pocket. Nicole glares at Stroheim. She was not certain how this man knew what the stone could do.

"Using a stone that does not belong to you displays the stupidity for mere entertainment. I will enjoy killing you first. Now Nicole...go upstairs or I will punish you." Kars said. His lips curled into a smirk as he licks them. Nicole was not ready for the sexual harassment and immediately leaves to go upstairs. The door shuts from behind. Nicole walks up the stairs in silence. As she reached the top, Nicole found herself being stared at.

"Kars is here. He and Stroheim are fighting." Nicole spoke before walking over to the couch. She sits down on it and places the palm of her hand on her face. Lisa, in shock, knowing that Kars was here, blinks in confusion. Nicole was not telling everything. Caesar would be pissed. Caesar notices the look on Nicole's face. "Coach...I'll go get Jojo. Signorina, please get some rest." Caesar said and then leaves the room. Once the door was shut, everyone became silent.

"What happened down there?" Messina asks. Nicole looks up at him. "He saved me. Eisidisi spoke the truth. The damn soldiers are dead. Stroheim shot at Kars while I stood in front of him. Kars pulled me out of the way." Nicole explains. "If Kars kept you safe then he's intending to take you," Lisa confirmed it. Messina folds his arms in front of his chest. He was not amused knowing that Nicole's life had a bigger influence on the fight.

"I hate my life right now," Nicole says with a sigh just before the sound of shattered glass cut her trail of thought. "We need to go out there." She said as she abruptly stands up. She then exits the room with Messina and Lisa following from behind. Nicole slams the door open to see the room in more carnage. A hole was blasted through the wall. Not that the soldiers' corpses bothered her. Lisa and Messina stood in more shock. Nicole looks around to see no one else here.

"Damn you Jojo!" Caesar's voice directed everyone to the outside. "He better not die on me!" Nicole says as she runs out the cabin. The woman did not have her coat on so the cold wind slightly bothered her. The snow against Nicole's boots did not affect her, though. She was in a hurry. Joseph and Kars were chasing after the stone. Nicole had ran as fast as she could until she came upon Stroheim now waist deep in the snow. Kars had broken his lower half then destroyed it. "The hell, what happened to you?" Nicole questinos as she tries to catch her breath. In reality, Nicole hated running. Stroheim uses his arms and hands to turn his body around to face her.

"You...! Jojo and Kars are still going after the stone. Caesar should be following them. You need to catch up. Those three will end up falling off the cliff if neither can catch the stone in time!" Stroheim explains. He did not have time to interrogate Nicole about her relationship with Kars. Getting the stone and saving Jojo and Caesar is more important. Nicole wanted to yell at the man for shooting at her earlier but he was right. Nicole nods to Stroheim then runs off. Nicole needed to reach the three men even if it meant being around Kars. The pillar man was not going to let her go. "That woman is involved with the wronge men." Stroheim said as he watches Nicole. Lisa and Messina approach him.

"She's a hamon user. But is Jojo's friend. The two are considered siblings. I doubt that woman would allow herself to be captured by Kars. Although...explain you reason for shooting at her. Nicole told us what had happened and I doubt Jojo is amused." Lisa spoke. Stroheim sees the seriousness displayed on her face. She was mad. More so livid. "Even if she had taken a hit it would lead to Kars taking her away with ease. I expected him to kill her." Stroheim explains. Lisa could only guess what Nicole could be ready for.

"Caesar!" Where's Jojo and Kars?" Nicole said once she caught up to Caesar who has his arm over the edge of the cliff. Caesar glances over his shoulder as he was struggling. "Signorina. Please help me raise Jojo up. He's hanging." Caesar said and Nicole peeks over his shoulder to see Joseph handging by icicles created from water and infused with hamon. "Dammit Jojo!" Nicole shouts in anger as Joseph was dangling around like a rag doll. "Hey I'm not dead and I got the stone so help me up. It's cold out here!" Joseph said. "How the hell are you both...?" Nicole could not believe it. Caesar chuckles seeing the look on her face, "Please help us Signorina."

"Freaking..." Nicole places her hands on Caesar's back. She releases hamon into his body. The hamon was escaping her fingertips and moving through Caesar's body. "Signorina...! Is this your hamon?" Caesar asks. Nicole steadies her breathing as she concentrates. "As long as I can do this then you can pull Jojo up. Now hurry and I will explain later." Nicole said. Caesar nods and he moves back pulling Jojo up in a careful manner. Nicole's hands never left his back. "You better not be molesting him and hurry up!" Joseph says losing his patience. Caesar's eye twitches and Nicole's body stiffens. The comment hit a nerve. Both lovers did not say a word.

"Drop him."

"Signorina...the stone."

"Get him up, take the stone then kick him off."

"Nicole, I can hear you!"

"That is the damn point!"

* * *

Kars landed in the snow. He looks down at the lone flower blooming. That very flower reminds him of the woman he plans to take. He had plans for her and he intends to go put them into action. He now understood Nicole and Joseph are close. He wanted Nicole to cut her ties with him someway or another. Kars had his eyes set on the one human and that human was Nicole.


	13. Switzerland

**Switzerland**

The group stayed in a hotel at a resort. The atmosphere was of a higher class. Even the domestic animals were more sophisticated. The resort was covered in snow. Lisa had requested a double-bedded suite. Caesar and Nicole shared a bed while Joseph had his own. Lisa had taken the sofa bed and Messina had the reclining chair. The furniture inside the suite was aristocratic and fashionable. Nicole had been wandering around the hotel as she needed to stay away from the two over protected men. Since the Kars incident, Joseph refuses to have Nicole alone.

Every time Nicole was going to leave the hotel room, Joseph would ask her where she would go. Nicole could not leave the resort. The abandoned mansion where Kars and Wham resided was a good distance away. Caesar still remained clueless of what Kars had done to Nicole. Nicole had to threaten Joseph to keep his mouth shut. If Caesar had found out, he would have a bigger grudge. Though Nicole needed to see Kars the only way she would be able to if she snuck out for the night. The idea sounded far-fetched but it was the only way for the woman to meet Kars without being followed. Nicole waited for the night to pass and took the chance to disappear while everyone was sleeping. Nicole wore a dark red winter coat with a fur trim on the hood and sleeve openings.

The woman made her way through the snow without anyone following her from behind. She glances at her foot prints in the snow and continues walking forward. It took her some time before finally reaching the mansion. Nicole notices the boarded up windows. Not an ounce of light could enter the old mansion. "I expected you to come. Get inside before you freeze out here. I do not need your companions accusing me of your death." Kars spoke as he stood in front of the entrance. He wore nothing but what he usually had on. Almost nothing. Nicole gasps out slight of fear. She had not expected him to wait for her.

Nicole places her hands on her hips. It was obviously cold. The wind added onto it. "Why won't you kill me? You can do it now. Right here. I am your enemy. Wouldn't it be easier this way?" Nicole responds. Kars could only smirk at her words. The suggestion of death was new and Nicole was not joking. The pillar man walks up to Nicole and looks down at her. The woman was obviously shorter than him. "If I killed you then this life would be boring. I know you will not allow anyone to kill you, let alone you don't want to have an early death. I doubt you want to leave your fellow comrades." Kars explains. Nicole falls silent. She knew Kars was right. She did not plan to die. Nicole refused to.

"Are you going to come inside?" Kars questions snapping Nicole out of her thoughts. "I don't trust you. You could be trying to do something that would piss me off." Nicole answers. Kars sighs and did not need to argue with the woman. He grabs Nicole by the arm before he tosses her over his shoulder and carries her into the mansion despite Nicole's protests. Nicole kicked the man's chest and that did not work. Nicole flicked the man's skin to only tear his skin open using hamon. Kars placed Nicole on her feet after the enter an empty bedroom which was warmed by a small fireplace. Kars sat on the bed as Nicole stood by the fireplace. "I don't get it. If I'm just a woman you are trying to own, why only go after me? Though, why kill Jojo? Oh...he defeated Eisidisi. Yet, you had him search for me aside from the stone." Nicole said as she watched the flames engulf the wood.

"I instructed him to retrieve the stone then look for you. If he had laid a hand on you then he would have received a proper punishment. I should teach you a lesson for using hamon on me." Kars explains. He licks his lips knowing what he wants. He would have taken Nicole on the bed but he chooses to savor her. He wanted the ties to Jojo and Caesar to be cut. More so Jojo. Kars could tell the two were close. Not as if they were in love with each other, but the trust between them was too strong. "Kill me then," Nicole said. Hearing her say that annoyed him.

"I cannot allow that. Besides, I need you to relax. Wham is not here right now so please come sit." Kars says as he pats the bed using his hand. "Where is he?" Nicole asks. "He is scouting for me," Kars answers. Nicole walks over to him and sits down on the bed. She sat next to him. Not that the close distance was bothering her. The sight of this pillar man was too dangerous. He was too handsome. His chest, his thighs, his abs, everything was perfect for Nicole to touch. Nicole, if she had been a sucker, would have given in to Kars's attraction long ago. This pillar man was already attracted to her, sexually and mentally. He wanted to touch her. Kars needed to control himself in order to gain her trust. Not that he needed her trust in order to have her since he planned on killing Joseph and everyone else. If he had the time to seduce Nicole he would.

The pillar man would sexually drag the tension out of the human. The main issue was the use of hamon. Nicole's body could easily refuse him by becoming untouchable. Kars notices Nicole staring at the fireplace once more. Her eye brightens by the light of the flames. "How did you learn hamon? It is not an easy skill to obtain." Kars spoke up. Nicole looks at him. "I...I learned it when I was being robbed. It's nothing fancy. I blew the man's arm off." Nicole explains to him, "I was in high school when this occurred. No one could pin me as the killer. I didn't even get caught." She could remember everything. The terrifying experience was something she could not forget. The woman could remember the day she was mugged but in the end caught her mugger and killed him.

"Humans can be beasts themselves. You aren't one of them. I cannot see it. Your mind does not have only ill intentions." Kars said as he watches Nicole. Nicole notices the color of Kars's irises and had gotten distracted for a moment. Despite being a pillar man, Kars was an attractive male. "You caught by my features? Such a naughty woman." Kars teases as a smirk crept upon his lips. "Shut up. As much as I don't mind your hospitality I need to leave. It is getting late." Nicole said as she rolls her eyes. She pushes herself off the bed. "I know. Jojo and the others will be suspicious if you do not return soon. I will take you." Kars said as he stood up from the bed.

"If you intend to show your ass to the public then you better dress warm," Nicole said. Kars could tease Nicole, but he leaves the room to grab a coat. Nicole sighs and exits the room. She heads to the front door and waits for him. There was no way she would make it back to the hotel in time before someone wakes up. Kars was fast enough to bring her back. It was a few minutes for Kars to appear wearing a trench coat and a hat. He also had boots on as well. "Well then," Nicole comments as she sees Kars in his new clothes and he guides her outside the mansion. "Do not get angry," Kars said. Nicole was confused before Kars lifted the woman in his arms.

He carried Nicole bridal-style. Nicole would not argue. This method was indeed faster. Kars noticed the look on Nicole's face. She was not completely okay with this. "Fine." She gives in and Kars takes off running. The wind was cold and Nicole has her arms wrapped around Kars's neck. She holds onto him firmly as Kars continues to run. "Heh, you're holding onto me as if I were to drop you," Kars says. Nicole looks up at him. "We are up in the damn mountains. There is damn snow and you are running fast with this wind hitting my face. Shut up." Nicole said as she was trying to ignore the cold wind hitting her skin.

The air was too cold. Kars holds Nicole closer as he sees her slightly shaking. In honesty, he had thought about kissing her. Nicole had appeared to be vulnerable at this moment. But doing so right now was not a smart idea. Kars looks ahead to only bring Nicole in the right direction. Nicole had her face pressed against Kars's chest, but she glances around to look at the trees covered in snow. She was amused by the view. It was her first time in Switzerland after all. The night sky was clear and no one else was around. "It's beautiful to see how nature appears in the evening. You would think no humans have touched this area." Kars said as the view of the resort came near. "I do enjoy being outdoors..." Nicole said softly as her eyes wandered everywhere. As the time flew by Kars and Nicole arrived at the front of the resort. "I can make it back to the hotel. It's not far away." Nicole said as she stood on her feet. Kars nods and stares at her. He smiles before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You are mine. Remember that." He said. Nicole gives him a questionable expression. "You are serious, but you need to remember that we are enemies. Not lovers." Nicole said then turns around and leaves him to head to the hotel. Kars watches her walk away.

"We will be..."

* * *

Nicole was able to make it back to the hotel and not get caught. She enters the hotel room without waking anyone up. "Signorina...?" Caesar mumbles as Nicole came out of the bathroom. She was not wearing pajamas, a green long-sleeve buttoned shirt, and matching pants. She could tell that Caesar was tired as his eyes were halfway open. Nicole turns the light off in the bathroom and heads to the bed. Caesar welcomes her by lifting the covers up.

Nicole crawls into the bed and Caesar wraps his arms around her waist. He holds Nicole gently as his lips pressed against her forehead. "Caesar..?" Nicole whispers. "Yes?" He responds. "I...love you." She clearly spoke. Caesar smiles before he sees her close her eyes. "I love you too Signorina." Caesar places his lips gently against Nicole's. The kiss was gentle. Caesar held back as Joseph was sleeping soundly in the next bed. Nicole tries to force herself to sleep due to knowing that Kars was sure of himself. She shivers at the thought. Kars was in love with her. Nicole had to accept it.

"Stupid spaghetti-eating...dating my sister..." Joseph mumbles in his sleep. Nicole's brow twitches and Caesar had chosen not to respond. "Caesar...can we sit outside?" Nicole asks. Caesar nods and he sits up slowly. He takes a hold of Nicole's hand then heads her out of the bed and out f the room. The couple went out to the balcony. Caesar took a seat on the reclining chair. He pulls Nicole to lay on top of him. Nicole had a blanket covering both of them. Caesar wraps his arms around Nicole. His hands roam over her body until they rest on her behind.

"Caesar... Kars is in that mansion." Nicole said as she pressed her forehead against the crook of Caesar's neck. Caesar's grip tightened on her. Nicole does not make a sound in response as she knew Caesar would be irritated. The Italian wanted some answers and he knew Nicole would not lie. "Tell me Signorina, did you look for him? Is that why you were gone?" Caesar said with a hint of demand in his voice. Nicole nods as her eyes were slowly closing. The warmth of Caesar's body was sending her to sleep. "He intends to keep me, but Joseph is in his way," Nicole spoke. Caesar could only watch Nicole slowly drift to sleep. Caesar had carried Nicole back inside the room then went to sleep. He intended to protect her.


	14. Not Knowing

**Not Knowing**

"My goodness. You challenge me knowing I am controlling your friend's body. I doubt you could harm her. This human's blood is boiling." Eisidisi taunts using Suzie Q's body. He manipulated her voice as well. Nicole stood in irritation and she stared at the woman. "I still don't understand why Lord Kars desires you, but now I am curious to see." Eisidisi chuckles. Nicole steps forward. She was ready to save Suzie. No one would stop her. "Nicole, you can't get too close or you'll get burned." Joseph said. He was not sure if Nicole could handle the situation. More so Eisidisi. Nicole raises a hand to silence Joseph. "I can handle a stupid brain, Jojo." Nicole said in confidence.

"Why not try this then?" Eisidisi allowed blood to fly out of Suzie's skin and towards Nicole. Nicole dodges his attack and taps her foot against the floor. "Your master wants my ass and I know you're mad, but blame the attraction." Nicole said. "Of course. It is not the Italian then it's a pillar man." Joseph comments. Nicole shoots an evil expression at the Joestar for a quick moment. Suzie leaps in front of Nicole to grip her by the neck. Nicole gasps and she dodges once more. Doing so gave Eisidisi the chance to possess her. As the brain slowly exposes itself, Nicole reaches for the brain but Eisidisi slips back into the back of Suzie Q's dress to control the girl.

Suzie grabs Nicole by the arm and was about to toss her, but Nicole stands her ground until she snuck a kick into Suzie's side. Nicole did not want to damage the girl as one move could possibly kill her. "Shit..." Nicole murmurs as Suzie lunges at her. Blood and all. Nicole did not have time to think and she charges at Suzie in a hurry. "You are holding back because you care for this human. Ah, you have some kind of purity." Eisidisi said causing Suzie to chuckle. "Master Kars would prey on a naive woman. This means his entertainment of the hunt will not cease." Eisidisi explains as he saw Nicole's hesitation. Nicole narrows her eyes as a number of hamon sparks omitted from the palm of her hand.

"Naive...no. Jojo! Caesar!" Nicole spoke up. Joseph and Caesar look at Nicole giving her their attention. "Yes!" Joseph said. "Yes Signorina!" Caesar responds. "This beast is pissing me off. So let's hurry up and get save Suzie Q. Channel hamon into her body to get that damn rain off of her." Nicole said, doing her best to keep her cool. "I'm not a fan of the blood-" Joseph made an excuse. Nicole quickly turns to Joseph. She had a temper, "The hell you mean you're afraid! You chopped a body part off and NOW you want to be sensitive! Get your ass over there and and help me dammit!"

Joseph could not think of anything else to say. Caesar was in shock to witness Nicole lose her patience. Caesar pushes Joseph over to Nicole. Joseph almost stumbles over to Nicole. He feared her anger as she was in a hurry. "...Sheesh. What we must do is use both types of hamon on her. It'll force Eisidisi out." Joseph suggests. "Simultaneously, right?" Caesar asks. "Yes. Nicole, keep her in place." Joseph said. Nicole nods and charges towards Suzie. "Like you can hold me down." Eisidisi taunts. Nicole's brown eyes gave a red tint and she sends a small amount of hamon from her fingertips. She grabs Suzie by the arm yet Suzie tries to break free. Nicole grabs Suzie's other arm. "What? This hamon is not yours!" Eisidisi says as Joseph and Caesar ran around Nicole.

"No, but this power came from my grandparents." Nicole spoke just when Joseph and Caesar struck Suzie's body. Nicole knew the hamon came from her grandmother and the physical strength was from her grandfather. The look Suzie had on her face was shock as Joseph and Caesar were able to send their hamon into her body. "You...! Now I understand why Lord Kards wants you!" Eisidisi spoke before his brain was forced off of her. The brain leaps onto Joseph. Caesar holds Suzie who was now unconscious. Nicole fell silent as she questioned the last of Eisidisi's words. The thought of Kars having a reason to want her bothered the woman.

* * *

Nicole wakes up to Caesar laying beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist. The heat coming from his body was comforting. The scent was definitely his. Nicole smiles as she sees Caesar sleeping. Nicole turns her head to see the other bed empty. "Signorina..." Caesar murmurs softly as his hand moved to Nicole's thigh. Nicole shoots a glare at Caesar as he moves his hand too close. "Caesar, wake up." Nicole softly speaks. Caesar yawns as his hand rubs Nicole's inner thigh. He slowly opens his eyes and weakly smirks. He moves himself to lay on top of Nicole.

"Caesar, morning sleepy head." Nicole says and Caesar kisses her deeply. His lips pressed against hers. The kiss lasted for a few moments with Caesar trailing kisses down Nicole's chest until she let a soft moan escape her lips. Caesar was close to making Nicole give in until Joseph enters the room. "Oh come on! I come back here to tell you breakfast is here and the pervert is getting his food!" Joseph almost shouts. Caesar raises himself off of Nicole's chest and he stretches his arms.

The man helps Nicole sit up and Nicole moves out of bed. "I'm hungry. We'll argue later..." She said with a yawn. Caesar pushes himself out of bed. He and Nicole follow Joseph out the room. Nicole sees Lisa sitting at the table outside on the balcony. She was eating her breakfast which consists of scrambled eggs and a bowl of fruit. Nicole had let out a yawn as she took a chair across from Lisa. She grabs a plate that had a couple pancakes and eggs on it. Nicole was feeling tired especially from dealing with Kars last night.

She was not ready to deal with him yet. Nicole had a feeling something would happen. Caesar sat down in his seat to see Nicole yawning softly. "So how shall we handle this? The empty abandoned mansion is where Kars would be hiding in order to wait for Wham. And I doubt this will last long." Joseph spoke as he was eating his food. "We should attack Kars as soon as possible. Kill him and get this over with before Wham appears." Caesar said. Nicole does not say anything and chooses to eat in silence.

The topic was giving her a migraine. "If we wait then we can kill two at once. It's easier to take them both on." Joseph suggested as he did not want to fight in an instance as something might go wrong. "Jojo, are you scared? Don't tell me you don't have the confidence using your hamon now." Cesar says as he slightly gotten cocky. Joseph did not give Caesar a typical haughty response. Joseph was in his serious mood. "If we rush into a fight blindly," He comments. "Jojo...if we hurry this up then our families-" Caesar tries to explain and Nicole slams her hands on the table. She slowly stands up.

"Nicole?" "Signorina?" Both Joseph and Caesar turn to Nicole. Nicole needed more sleep, but more importantly to not tell Joseph the truth. She could not tell him about her grandfather. It would send cracks into their relationship. The only ones who knew were Erina, Speedwagon, Straizo, and Caesar. "I...need to sleep. Or something." Nicole said to excuse herself. She could not handle it. As Nicole left to go back to the bedroom, Lisa focuses on the attention between the young men.

Nicole had fallen asleep as the argument had become a fight. The short nap was interrupted; however, when Nicole was forced to wake up by a shock of hamon to run through her body. "Shit!" Nicole shouts as she falls off the bed. Nicole scowls to see Lisa standing in front of her. "You must stop Caesar. He's going after Kars!" Lisa said. "Damn this...I will get my explanation later!" Nicole said as she scrambles on her feet.

Nicole did not care that she wore pajamas. She grabs her winter coat and leaves the resort. If Caesar was already on his way to immediately fight then Nicole had no choice but to stop him. She walked along the path of boot imprints that were displayed in the snow. Nicole sighs as she knew she was the only one that could stop Caesar without fighting him. As the Brando woman walked her path, she could only reminisce her encounters with the Zeppeli male.

* * *

 _"You aren't a typical girl, huh?" Caesar questions as Nicole had grabbed her suitcase off the brick street. The young woman had finished pounding a random mugger in his face. "I'm boring and a foreign exchange student. Also, I'm a woman, not a girl. You're probably a boy." She says as she dusts her suitcase off. Nicole silently turns her back to Caesar and starts to walk. The delinquent was dumbfounded for a moment until he realizes that this girl was a grown woman, "W-Wait!" Nicole stops walking, but she does not turn her head. "This idiot who caused you trouble is one of my boys. I didn't expect the victim to be you. Please allow me to make it up to you." Caesar spoke nervously._

 _He truly could not believe this woman could fight. She appeared as a common school girl, nothing more. "..." Nicole just stood there in silence. The silence made Caesar surprisingly nervous. "Fine," Nicole answers. Caesar smiles to her answer. Despite the incident, Caesar wanted to learn more about the young woman. Caesar walks over to his unconscious friend and wakes him up. The juvenile opens his eyes and slowly sits up. His dark irises focused on Nicole and he was in shock. "Go on home. This girl is too strong for the both of us. I'll be back in a few hours." Caesar told his friend. The boy nods and weakly stands up. He silently stares at Nicole. "It's okay," Caesar assures him._

 _The boy leaves the two alone. "So, where to? This is your idea." Nicole said catching Caesar's attention. Caesar jerks his head out of his thoughts and nods, "R-Right! Ah, let's take a stroll. You're different from the girls here..."_

* * *

Nicole ran through the snow and caught up to Caesar, "Caesar, stop!" She shouts as Caesar's back was facing her. The Zeppeli man was too determined to settle the score. "Signorina. You should go back." Caesar said as he stops walking. He looks down at the snow. In truth, he did not expect to see Nicole here. She was in her pajamas, except for the boots. Her hair was a mess and she was not happy. The woman was at her wit's end.

This would be the only time Nicole would stop Caesar. The cold wind hits Nicole's skin. She shudders in reaction but then ignores the feeling. Her eyes grow cold. "I can't. Not when I need to know why you're angry. I can tell Jojo said something." Nicole spoke before she cracks her fingers. Caesar turns around to face her. He did not want to fight Nicole. Nicole smiles before she taps the heel of her boot against the snow.

"I won't let you go, Caesar. I..." Nicole raised one leg up in the air before slamming her heel into the snow. A trail of snow flew towards Caesar. The snow hardens into ice as Caesar dodges the attack. He had rolled out of the way just in time as his scarf ripped apart. Caesar tsked and quickly rose to his feet as Nicole charged toward him. Her hands were full of hamon, ready to paralyze him within arms' reach of his face. Caesar was quick enough to evade her touch, but the hamon Nicole was omitting caused his body to feel a stinging pain. Nicole narrowed her eyes as she readied herself to charge at Caesar once more. Caesar breathes as bubbles start to form from his gloves. In reality, Nicole was here to stop him. He had to accept this.

"She's not trying to push me back...however, I can feel her intent means well. But I can't let her defeat me." Caesar thought as he knew his lover would never cease. "Stop hesitating. I'm not going to kill you. Think of it as just a punishment." Nicole spoke catching Caesar's attention. He could on remain silent as Nicole charges at him once more. Caesar had no choice and came for her. The two clashed hamon as the kicks, the punches, and grapples left them with cuts. More so blood and bruises. Once Caesar used his hamon-filled bubbles, Nicole could only take him on with taking the blows. As Nicole was close to striking Caesar in the throat, the Zeppeli man grabs Nicole by her wrists and pins her down in the snow. The panting of breath filled the air.

The two lovers could only stare at each other. No words exchanged. Caesar had his body hovering over Nicole. The space between the two at a minimum since they were not being intimate. "Signorina." Caesar spoke, the cold air displaying from his words, "Please let me do this." Nicole did not say anything. She could only guess that Caesar was still heading to see Kars.

"I want to mend what our grandfathers suffered, but take the burden off of you. I want to set you free, Signorina." Caesar had to explain his truth to Nicole. His words made Nicole snap her eyes open. "You damn fool! My burden is bearing the Brando blood. If you want to set mph-!" Nicole scolds Caesar until his lips roughly connected with hers. Her eyes were wide out of surprise, but Caesar never lets her go.

Caesar continued to kiss Nicole until they needed to breathe. She shoves the man away in order to stand up. "Screw this! I will make sure you cannot walk even if I'm injured." Nicole stated as she slowly lost patience. The woman cracks her fingers and strikes the snow building speed as the snow slid her over to Caesar. Within seconds, her foot had connected with his chest sending him flying a number of feet back.

The woman was not going to hesitate. Caesar landed on his back sliding a distance. The pain was stinging, but Nicole was not trying to kill him. Her sexual attraction at this moment was overshadowed by irritation and fragmentation. She waits for Caesar to stand and kept her focus on him. "Forgive me, Signorina..." Caesar speaks as his bubbles flew toward her. The bubbles started to turn into saucers as their speed increased. The closer they came into view, Nicole jumps out of the way to evade but is in shock as the bubble saucers had caught her direction. Immediately, Nicole was struck in the arm, thighs, and legs. The pop tore holes into her clothes and drew blood. She curses herself for not paying attention to his manipulation.

The bubbles did not stop coming her way as the number increased. "He is better with distance. Fine, I can even the score!" Nicole sucked in a breath and a spiked pillar of snow rose in front of her blocking the bubbles. Caesar was impressed to see Nicole use hamon skills. It was a first to witness her improvement. His thoughts would only be halted by a spiked pillar of snow and ice rising in front of him. "What?" He said as the pillar slams down on him. Barely escaping, Caesar releases more hamon-filled bubbles and sends them flying towards Nicole's direction. "Stop gawking and come at me!" Nicole stated as she had more spiked pillars rise taking the damage of the bubble saucers. Caesar knew she was mad at him. She could not be conflicted anymore. Did he really want to hurt her?


	15. The Truth

The Truth

"A juvenile hanging around a college student is not common. I give your friend a beating and you choose to spend some time with me." Nicole spoke, her footsteps leading her to a fountain outside a small park. Caesar follows her. He stays by her side. The two were the complete opposite and yet he was interested in her. Nicole, a simple woman, a foreigner. The college student who had no issue taking on a couple thugs. She appeared to live a normal life. No one had wronged the woman.

Caesar, on the other hand, suffered the opposite. But he could not be jealous of this woman. Nicole was different. Her expression was dull. Void of any temperance. The woman was an enigma. Caesar clears his thought as Nicole's words were not settling. She was correct after all. "N-Not at all! I just did not expect to run into you again. Your methods in defending yourself are impressive..." Caesar says. "I'm not teaching you sh-" Nicole tries to cut him off, but Caesar rebuttals.

"No, I mean I'm curious to know what a woman like yourself does in order to fight. You're supposed to be a dainty type of lady..." Caesar said, trying to find the correct words. Nicole narrows her eyes for a moment then shrugs her shoulders. Compared to this juvenile, she was meant to be "dainty?" No, none of the women in her family were considered damsels. Not in the least. "I was told that I needed to fight in order to survive. I was born an only child, but I have a younger brother to protect. We made a promise to each other. It may sound silly, but-" Nicole spoke as Caesar cuts her off with a smile.

"That is a good reason...my family relies on me myself. It is something to respect." He says as he places his hands in his pockets. The young woman spotted a vacant bench to sit on. Nicole casually strolled over and sat down. The cool breeze coming from the air mixed with the water felt comforting to her. Caesar took a seat next to her. He sees the expression on her face. She appeared confident yet empty. Her dark eyes were merciless. "I have younger siblings...I have to raise them." Caesar spoke. He stares at the running water fountain in front of them. The sound of water splashing was soothing to the juvenile. "You know. You are pretty for a thug. Also, you are too considerate to be a horrible person. I think you should focus on doing the best for your siblings." Nicole said with a gentle smile.

* * *

Nicole's fist connected with Caesar's face. He had not even decided to stop her. Nicole panted in slight exhaustion. Not even wanting to continue this, Caesar grabbed Nicole by her wrists and pinned her in the snow. Nicole gasps as her back hit the snow. Caesar just could not fight her. This was going to break him. "You do this and it shows that you are being reckless," Nicole said, her chest rising up and down. Her hair was a mess. The strands of her bangs stuck to her forehead. "Please go back Signorina. Just rely on me for this." Caesar said as he rests his forehead against hers. Nicole fell silent. She did not like this situation.

"Do you understand the risks you are taking here? I know that you want to end this, but going in recklessly will get you killed." Nicole said her peace. With a sigh, Caesar places a soft kiss on her forehead. That soft kiss was now a heated one when it came to the lips. The only way to change the subject was to relieve the tension between them. "Caesar, no-" Nicole breathes. Caesar smirks as he notices the lust in Nicole's eyes. His grip on Nicole's wrists loosened as he kissed her once again. The look Nicole had on her face was tempting. Too tempting. Her clothes were thin and her chest was noticeable in the outline.

With his hands touching the fabric of her clothes, Caesar had decided to take this chance to stop her. This trick would be the last thing he would do. "Forgive me Signorina." He spoke once he released her lips. The woman was in a trance. Caesar sighs softly as he moves off of her. He stands up and moves a few feet away. Bubbles slowly began to surround Nicole's body. In a swift motion, Nicole was lifted afloat by the numerous bubbles soon merged into one enormous bubble. The woman remained trapped within the barrier. Caesar looks on at Nicole. Her sleeping face being the last of what he would see her. Caesar turns around to leave the woman afloat.

"I can't believe this...Over some damn plot he storms off and Nicole has to play babysitter." Joseph complained as he and Lisa ran through the snow. They were tired of waiting for Nicole to bring Caesar back. More so they were concerned for what might have happened to the couple. Lisa thought that Nicole could at least convince Caesar, but in truth she was uncertain. Lisa follows the trail of footprints in silence. She had hoped no one was injured or worse, dead.

"Tch. That bastard has to act recklessly. I'll kick his ass when I see him." Joseph complains some more. He continues to have an irritated expression until the sight of Nicole trapped in a bubble catches him off guard. She had been sleeping. Her pajamas slightly torn from the fight and the scratches and bruises that appear on her body. Lisa and Joseph stood in shock to see Nicole in this state. Her fight was sealed. Caesar had defeated her. "I know he went ahead. He held back when it came to her. After remembering when he had met Nicole he just refused to hurt her." Lisa explained. She and Joseph took further steps closer to the bubble.

"What do you mean? Did he meet Nicole before? She can't even say that she had met him." Joseph said, his fingers running through his hair. Lisa unwrapped her scarf from around her neck. The hamon was strong as the sparks surrounded the huge bubble. "..." Lisa allows her scarf to freely wrap around the bubble causing it to burst. Joseph catches Nicole in his arms. Nicole continues to sleep. The soft breathing remains until Joseph interrupted it with a simple shock of hamon to the chest. Nicole grumbles feeling her body become light.

Her eyes slowly open. "Jojo...?" Was her first word as Nicole regained her composure. Joseph smiles. He was glad Nicole was safe. "Sleeping on the job is boring and not like you at all Nicole," Joseph said, only to tease his childhood friend. Nicole's eyes snap open and she immediately snaps her fingers in annoyance. She could not believe that she fell for an old trick. Nicole silently curses herself for falling victim to that hamon kiss. The woman pushes herself away from Joseph and weakly stands on her feet. "I'm going to kick his ass, Jojo. For now, though, we need to catch up to him. He's going to die if we don't hurry." Nicole speaks as she tries to get her voice back. Her chocolate irises turn a hint of crimson. The woman stomps the heel of her boot against the snow and immediately Nicole begins to slide forward. "Wait for Nicole!" Joseph shouts causing her to stop. Nicole turns around to face him.

"Messina has already caught up to him by now, but if you couldn't even stop him then they are at the mansion. We three must go. If Kars knows you are there then you'll be his first target." Joseph explains. Nicole had not forgotten about that. She sighs and turns back around. This time, Nicole held her hands out. "Grab on. I will get us there faster." She glances over her shoulder. Lisa and Joseph do not argue with her and take a hold the woman's hands.

"You need to teach me this trick after we are done with Kars," Joseph says with a grin. Nicole huffs and the three slide their way through the snow. "Nicole, you met Caesar over five years ago. He had mentioned your encounters before meeting me." Lisa said. Nicole glances at the older woman. The subject was somewhat of a current sore spot, but Nicole was willing to brush it off. "We...when he was a juvenile delinquent, I would run into his little gang. Hell, I fought a couple of his buddies. He saw me as someone different." Nicole said with a sad laugh, "We had a power no one could comprehend. Even I couldn't explain what hamon was...especially to a criminal at the time."

"What the hell, you met the damn flirt as a teenager? Nicole, why didn't you say anything about this?" Joseph asks. Nicole rolls her eyes and grumbles to herself. Joseph was more curious about her connection to Caesar. Nicole had never brought him up in conversation. Not even once. But then again, if she had brought it up, Joseph would immediately be in protective mode. "The way I have learned from Straizo...I can't reveal everything, Jojo. I'm sorry." Nicole spoke. Her red irises focused on the mansion to arrive in view. She was going as fast as she could with two people connected to her. Lisa understood Nicole had her secrets as she had her own. "What the!?" Lisa gasped as she spotted a severed arm. Nicole stopped in front of it.

"It's not Caesar's. Messina's, right?" Nicole questions knowing that had was not gloved. "It is. No, please don't tell me that he's...we need to hurry." Lisa confirms. Nicole nods in agreement and the three continue to move forward. As the three made it to the mansion, someone's shout could be heard. Nicole knew who it was as she released Joseph and Lisa. "Caesar! You better not...!" Nicole told herself as she saw a lifeless Caesar on his knees and a wounded Wham standing on the staircase to the second floor. The ceiling was breaking apart and the cracks displayed it.

"Shit!" Nicole wasted no time in running towards Caesar to wrap her arms around his body. She needed to shield him as the cross-shaped piece of was about to crush them both. There was no moment to save herself, but a blast of wind shattered the large piece of debris and turned it into rubble. Nicole opens her eyes to see Wham holding his fist out. Nicole holds a dead Caesar in her arms. The look she gave Wham was confusion. He had just saved her. Despite being enemies, Nicole was alive. His eyes bore down into hers. The two remain silent. Nicole knew she could not fight him. Not now. She needed to save Caesar.

"You're too late."

"Why did you save me? Did Kars order you to do so?"

"Yes. Then again, you're supposed to be his once this is all over."

"I refuse. No one shall take me."

"You say that now, but Lord Kars will take you. Although, those eyes of yours...they are the color of blood. Are you even human anymore?"

"I am and this is natural. Anyway, I will follow you...once I return him to life." Nicole says, looking down at Caesar's blood covered face. She needs to hurry. The floating blood bubble appeared before her. She sees a ring inside. Wham narrows his eyes as Nicole pops the bubble. The ring and headband fell into the palm of her hand. She clenches her hand into a fist. "I know why you won't harm me, but do not interfere with what I'm about to do," Nicole spoke as she laid Caesar on his back. She lifts his shirt up and places her hands on his chest. His body had a little bit of warmth left. Nicole softly breathes as her body begins to glow.

She was capable of producing mass amounts of hamon that was for certain, but when it came to transferring that was a gamble. Her life now on the line. "My grandfather used that mask and turned into a vampire. However, because of his blood, I can use hamon as a weapon. For my grandmother, I produce hamon in mass at a fast rate. She was the more righteous woman." Nicole begins her story until she felt a heartbeat. She continues to transfer hamon into Caesar's body. She remains focused as she could not stop. Wham just watches her. He dared not to interfere as the hamon coming from the woman's body could fatally wound him if touched. He, however, would see this human as an empathetic soul. The woman was not cynical despite her banter. The light that shines upon her displayed grace. The faint heartbeats soon grew steady as the blood returned anew. Caesar's body soon grew warm. Nicole concentrates as she was almost done.

Once Caesar's heartbeat was steady, Nicole nearly collapses on the cold floor. The hamon from her body was drained and she was now weak. Joseph and Lisa enter the room to see Nicole laying next to an unconscious Caesar. Lisa fell on her knees in tears. Joseph sat Nicole up. "He's...alive. Take him back and get him extensive care. Do the same for Messina since he's safe." Nicole says, her voice almost cracking. Before she forces herself to stand, Nicole, shoves the ring and headband into Joseph's hand. "Thank Caesar. After he wakes up. Now I need to have a word with Kars." Nicole was able to walk up the stairs. The woman struggles to move with each step.

She knew her body was drained. Immediately Joseph goes after her but is stopped as a door is opened. Nicole stops her movement and Warms turns his attention to see Kars walking through the doorway. He had a smirk on his face as he clapped his hands. Lisa, Nicole, and Joseph glare at him. Whams get down on one knee and bows his head in respect, "Lord Kars." Kars gives a nod of approval and looks down at the humans.

Seeing his prey vulnerable was more interesting. "I see that boy has been resurrected thanks to you. I could get rid of him right now, but that doesn't interest me. Your abilities are amazing..." Kars said as he focused his attention on Nicole. "Remember how she can fight back you beast," Joseph said must to Kars' annoyance. The Pillar man glances at Joseph, it was obvious Kars was not in the mood. "I think saving that one's life drained her. Perhaps, I can wage a deal. In order for the survival of your two friends I will keep this woman here." Kars suggests.

Joseph clenches his fist and grits his teeth. There was no way in hell he would let Kars have Nicole. Nicole sighs, "Fine. Joseph, Lisa, I will stay here. Take them back." Joseph could not believe he was hearing this. "Oh hell no! Nicole! You can't be serious! That monster will kill you-" Joseph speaks in anger. "Jojo!" Lisa speaks up cutting him off. "We shall take that offer. You say Kars has protected Nicole before. He needs her and she is willing to give us the time then we shall take it." She said. Joseph huffs and steps closer to Nicole. The two look at each other in silence for just that moment.

"We'll be back for you so don't get hurt." He promises before turning his attention to Kars. "Do not touch her." Nicole could only roll her eyes in embarrassment. Her childhood friend never changes. Kars still held the grin on his face as he watches them leave. Nicole finishes her way up the stairs to be picked up bridal style. By Kars. Not that she could resist him right now, her body was too weak to even walk anymore at the moment.

"I don't plan on killing you, but I do intend to keep you," Kars said, his tongue licking the outline of his lips. Nicole was almost unconscious. "Lord Kars...I witnessed a bit of that woman's true nature. It's a bit complicated to explain. Ab being like her is cursed in her bloodline." Wham shared his thoughts. The sight of Nicole bringing Caesar to life and her knowledge of the stone mask was concerning. She could replenish the life of anything if possible. "This woman is a monster in her own right. Although, her guidance toward life is to be respected." Kars ends the conversation and carries Nicole away.

"A monster in her own right...then she's questionable herself. Nicole, why does my lord desire you so much?" Wham questions.


	16. His Rules

His Rules

Nicole had fallen asleep in Kars's arms. He brought her to a bedroom that was lit by multiple candles. In an instant, Kars had kept Nicole close as he got into the bed. Nicole lays her head against his bare chest. The woman was barely warm as she stood in the cold. Wearing a winter coat with a pair of boots did not help her. "You are only human and you can be easily devoured," Kars stated as he moves the strands of her hair away from Nicole's face. The Pillar Man knew Nicole was struggling to keep warm and he had an idea to replenish her hamon. Even though, the idea was more of a fantasy. He had no doubt that Nicole found him attractive. He thought of her in the same way. He glances at the closed door making sure that it was shut.

"She'll complain about this later." Kars thought before he moves Nicole to position her more comfortably in his lap. Kars lets out a soft chuckle and slips his hand in her pajama pants. His fingers slowly stroked against the fabric of the dark red lace-trimmed underwear. He slowly searches for the opening in order to tease her. Kars notices Nicole mumbling in her sleep. He smirks as he moves two of his fingers in a circular motion. Kars needed to hear Nicole's voice. "Ah, you aren't shy when it comes to this.." Kars could simply laugh softly as he pinches the nub through the fabric. Nicole gasps and Kars looks at her, his fingers moving away to slip into her underwear repeating his motions. Nicole could only softly moan and wriggle her body. Kars had only teased her for a few moments and his fingers pinched before entering her.

The simple wetness peaks his curiosity as he scissors his fingers inside her cavern. "Let's see if I can wake you..." Kars murmurs as he moves his fingers in deeper. He forced them in slowly to enjoy the tightness. Nicole struggles to wake up as her body was now aroused. This touch was an unfamiliar one. "Stop Kars...I need-" She breathes and Kars smirks, his fingers thrusting in and out. His free hand cupped her breast in his palm. He shushed Nicole to sleep as he never stops groping her, "You need energy. To be filled. I will give you just that..." Once he removes his fingers, Kars had rubbed them together knowing what his actions resulted in, "You can do more of this."

He eyes the pajama pants and slowly removes them. It was an easy move for him using a single hand. Getting a closer look at her underwear, Kars lightly traced his finger over the trim. "I do not understand why humans would be specific about their clothes," Kars said as he slowly peels the fabric away tossing it onto the floor. Kars made sure not to both Nicole as she needed rest. Kars lays Nicole on her back, She shivered feeling a chill against her thighs. Kars moves at the edge of the bed. He dipped his fingers inside once more to get a feeling of her juices. Nicole whimpering and squirming gave Kars a quizzical look. He pumps his fingers until Nicole gasps. Her face becomes flushed and Kars removes his fingers. He licks the juices off his fingers then moves his face closer to her pelvis.

The soft skin he felt was something to relish. "My fingers get sucked in then maybe my tongue might as well," Kars smirks, he plants kisses on her inner thighs. The soft kisses became slightly heated as he kisses the entrance he had been craving. A simple kiss becomes passionate and deep, his tongue flicking the sensitive nub. He smirks to himself and enters his tongue inside. Lapping what now belonged to him, the warm juices he wished for. Nicole slowly opens her eyes to see Kars's hair against her lower region. She tries to speak, but Kars's tongue gently taking her made her fear of this lust. As Nicole reaches out to push Kars away, she hands grip his dark locks. He felt her push in protest, but that does not stop him. He flicks his tongue deeper slurping the juices Nicole produced. This strange warmth confused Nicole's senses. She did not want this. Kars did.

With a simple huff, Kars presses against the tender nub using his teeth. Nicole cries out as Kars continued to taste her. "Believe I plan to love you woman. You are different from the other humans." Kars spoke as he felt Nicole release. He removes himself to sit up. Nicole was shaking but her body was returning to normal. Amused as this was, Kars was not done. He crawled on top of Nicole. He removes her pajama top. "You don't need this." He says as his hand reaches out to remove her bra. Nicole quickly sits up and hits her face against Kars's chest. She places her hand on her forehead in pain. "You...let me sleep dammit." She orders as she rubs her forehead. Kars pulls Nicole in a one-arm hug.

Nicole closes her eyes to try going to sleep. Kars watches Nicole carefully. Nicole softly breathes against his chest once again. Letting the woman sleep, Kars lets Nicole lay back down. This time, he turns her over to lay on her stomach. He had thought about marking her but he went against the idea. Seeing Nicole almost completely nude made him want to do more to her. Her taste was making him crave her more. Nicole slowly wakes to kisses being placed on her neck, shoulders, and back.

As she slowly sits up she felt a weight against her. Kars was on top of her. His chest pressed against her back, hands gripping the bed covers and a breast. "Kars! What the hell!?" Nicole calls out as he ground his hips against her behind. The thrusts were sensual and slow. Kars rests his chin on her shoulder. His hot breath hitting her skin. "Just let me...fill...you...up..." He whispers before forcing Nicole to kiss him. Nicole could not escape as her bare behind was pressed against his hard member. The struggle aroused Kars much to Nicole's dismay. His tongue danced with hers. Only a trail of saliva left from the kiss. "I need, ah, rest. Not sex." Nicole said. Her face heating up from the closeness. "Pleasure me and I will stop," Kars said flicking his tongue to lick her neck. Nicole shakes her head in protest and Kars pinches her nipple. "You need me so don't refuse." Kars reminds her.

It was his decision to not kill her. Nicole rolls her eyes. She really wanted to be with Caesar, but she couldn't. Not right now. Kars releases her. He stands on his feet and removes his thong. Nicole winces feeling a headache. Seeing his member was something she did not expect. Kars approaches her. He guides her hand to grab him. Nicole, in truth, was scared. Despite Kars being gentle, he was still a Pillar Man. "I don't intend to impregnate you, but I am curious about what you like." He said. Nicole slowly strokes him. She felt the girth of him. The Pillar man enjoyed the behavior of his lover. He was determined to ravish her until she became obsessed with him. This gentle touch was just the beginning.

After a few minutes, Kars lifted Nicole off the bed. His arms held the woman close as he would kiss her to cease her worries and fears. The tenderness was enough to weaken Nicole. Her hands roaming Kars's chest. Her tongue entangled with his. The poking of his member at her entrance. The Pillar man seduced her. Kars places Nicole down and he sits on the bed. Her mind was temporarily gone. He smirks giving her the order to get on her knees. Nicole did not complain and obeyed him. She gets on her knees and crawls to him. She places her hands on his member and strokes him. Kars runs his fingers through her hair. "Pleasure me and I will fill you up." Kars temps her. Nicole could only try to refuse, but Kars had slowly pushed his member into her mouth.

With a few moments to adjust, Nicole began to suck him. Kars watches her. One hand of his was inside her dripping entrance. "I know one of those humans touched you. I'll give you the better tastes of man." Kars could watch Nicole take him in her mouth anytime. He made sure to keep her close. His fingers slowly pumped the woman's body until the warm feeling started to build up. Nicole releases him with the smack of her lips making a popping sound. She looks away, her face flushed. It was her first time performing such acts. Kars continues to easily slide his fingers in and out. "Don't be shy. I plan to own you." He says once he pinches her nub and gently tugs, "I think you want me inside, am I correct? You are wet enough. These walls of yours keep pulling my fingers in." Kars removes his fingers to help Nicole stand on her feet.

With a simple pull, Kars had Nicole sitting on his lap once more. This time he props her legs up by his arms. He wanted to get this woman pregnant, fill her with his seed, but he held himself back. He already had temporary control over her. Being kind to this woman was a strange feeling he had and it was a first. Having a second thought he places Nicole down on him. His member entering the wet cavern. The walls being stretched as Kars pushed her down further to engulf him. Nicole's body thrashed as she never felt something enter her body. Not even with Caesar had she felt this pain. "Let me go..." She breathes but those words go unheard. Kars bounces her steadily enjoying the sounds and juices being released. Nicole only moans in pleasure as she looks up at Kars. She presses her lips against his as the bouncing soon became rougher and faster.

Kars smirks into the kiss removing one of his arms to use his hand to pinch her nub as the bouncing never ceased. His digits twisted the sensitive nub causing his lover to cry out. "More. I need to hear it." He murmurs before changing positions. This time he had Nicole on her knees under him as they stayed on the bed. He pounded her, leaving marks all over her body, the kisses never ceased. His hand grips her breasts, his motions in sync. Kars lightly bit Nicole's shoulder blade as she clenches onto him bulling him deeper inside her. "Kars...I'm about to-" Nicole tries to speak knowing she would release soon.

Kars licks Nicole's neck as he thrusts her roughly. "Don't hold back. I, ah, will, not stop." Kars said between a couple grunts and moans. The sudden quiver Nicole's wall gave the signal of release. Not needing any of the vampires or Wham to barge in, Kars covers Nicole's mouth with his hand. She almost screams as the orgasm hit her hard. The woman bit into Kars's hand almost drawing blood. Once done, Nicole fell onto the bed. Her body generating hamon and Kars pulls out of her. He was not in the least tired, but seeing the sparks rising from Nicole's skin displayed the warning that he could not touch her. In truth, her finding out what they had just done would set her off. Though he still needed to touch her. Nicole's body generated so much hamon that Kars would be injured if he tried taking her again. Nicole's eyes snapped open, she slowly sits up, to see Kars watching her.

"My body isn't weak anymore...Where-hold up...Cover yourself dammit! Your ass is usually out, but now I see your...!" Nicole said, her eyes glance at what she knew what made Kars a male. Kars could only laugh as he stood in front of her. His arms crossed. Nicole closes her eyes placing her hand on her forehead. She felt as if someone had struck a hammer to her head. Her mind was jumbled. She opens her eyes to see herself nude. Her body was not weak or drained. Something happened. Her hamon was normal. Her irises were back to their normal hue.

Kars places his hand under his chin, "You were on the verge of being unconscious and I knew how to fix the issue. A simple touch was the answer." Nicole listens to him. Her body was warm. Nicole slowly takes a deep breath and lays back down. "I will just sleep. If you open your mouth about this to anyone you'll lose that mouth of yours." She threatens him. Kars climbs into the bed. He lays next to Nicole, his chest pressed against her backside. Nicole stiffens as Kars wraps his arms around her waist. Oddly his warmth was soothing. Nicole sighs and closes her eyes. Kars holds Nicole close, sliding his hand in between her legs. In reaction, Nicole rocks her hips encouraging Kars to slide his fingers back inside her. He pumps his fingers and Nicole gasps, Kars takes the opportunity to kiss her. His tongue entangled with hers once again. Nicole grabs his hand to not stop, but push his fingers deeper. Kars smirks into the kiss, his fingers pinching and twisting inside the woman.

His member was still hard from arousal and as he removed his fingers his member entered her cavern. Kars intended to make Nicole release again as his fingers pinched her nub. "Damn...Kars, not this." Nicole cries out as she needed air. Kars's free hand kneaded her breast as his other had attended the woman's other needs. "You are perfect for me," Kars spoke as he pushes himself deeper. "That isn't the point. Stop touching me and let me rest." Nicole protests, but her body enjoys the feeling. Kars notices her confusion and stops thrusting her. He holds her close but does not pull out.

"I'll admit that you are attractive, but get out of me." Nicole huffs in exhaustion. "I will after we both finish our nap," Kars replies.

"I'm serious. You're freaking huge."

"And you just need to be broken into."

"No, you know what, I'll just sleep."

"Good girl."

"Shut up. I'm a woman."


	17. The Weapon at Hand

The Weapon at Hand

Nicole slept soundly in the bed. Kars kept his arms wrapped around Nicole's waist. The woman did not struggle to resist the Pillar man as he was still inside her. Any simple movement would arouse them. Nicole was not weak anymore. Her mind would not slip away as Kars had made sure that she would live. Kars watches Nicole carefully. His hands gently press against her skin. The quiet was peaceful until a knock came to the door.

"Lord Kars, may I come in? It is about those hamon users." Wham's voice could be heard. Kars shifts his body to move his arm from under Nicole's side. He pulls the covers over her body to stay out of sight. In truth, Kars did not want to have anyone to see his prize exposed. Not even his own subordinates were allowed. Kars sits up, the covers, hiding his lower half. "Come in." Kars responds and Wham opens the door to step inside. Wham sees the clothes scattered on the floor. He was not surprised Kars would take the human in his temporary home.

"What do you need? The woman is resting right now." Kars demands this conversation to begin and end. Wham clears his throat, "It is a definite that those hamon users will bring the stone when they come back. However, how should we handle them?" Kars folds his arms in front of his chest. He had a plan, more than one. By the time Joseph and Lisa would arrive, Nicole would return to them. Not that it mattered to him, Kars would take her back. "Then a one-on-one battle. An honorable fight." Wham suggests. Kars gives him an approving nod and dismisses him. Wham bows then leaves the room. The door shuts behind him. Kars turns his attention back to Nicole. His hands groping her behind. With that simple action, Nicole grumbles. Her hamon strikes his fingertips.

Only a few hours pass and Joseph along with Lisa return. Kars had received the news and he wakes Nicole. Nicole slowly sits up and stretches her arms. She lets out a yawn and wipes her eyes. The first person she sees is Kars, who's standing in front of her. At least, he was clothed this time. Nicole sighs to see herself only covered by a blanket. She looks around to see her clothes laying on the floor. "What the hell? I, there, wait! My body isn't... My hamon is back to normal." Nicole spoke, her fingers moving with ease. She remembered transferring her hamon to Caesar's corpse, but after that her mind was in a haze.

"You were on the verge of being unconscious woman. You needed to rest and having sex helped refresh your body. That body of yours is plenty for me to enjoy," Kars stated, catching Nicole's attention. "Great. I slept with a beast. My standards went to hell. I don't know if I should say thank you for this." Nicole says and falls on her back. Kars did not like the "beast" and rips the blanket from her body. Nicole gasps feeling the cold air hit her skin. Kars does not care. He grips her thighs with his hands to spread Nicole's legs apart. "A "beast" you say? If I recall you moan, cried, screamed a whole new vocabulary. Just to say. My. Name." Kars taunts as he see the glare Nicole gives him. It did not matter, he loved it.

Nicole moves her legs away and pushes herself off the bed. Picking up the clothes off the floor, Nicole takes her time to get dressed. She could not tell Kars to leave since he had seen her nude. The thought was now awkward for her. Not dwelling too much, Nicole dresses herself. She glances at Kars, "Lead the way." Kars shrugs his shoulders and did as he was told. The couple exited the bedroom and walked through the hallway. The groaning of vampires caught Nicole's attention as the smell of human lured a few to appear before them. These lowly vampires were enjoying the scent of fresh blood.

"Such a young maiden. I want to drink her up."

"No. Her blood is foreign. I want to taste."

"Please, a simple drink will do for you? I want to devour her."

"The Master will give her to use once he's bored."

The conversation of who would take Nicole as food became annoying as the hamon sparks became more visible within each step Nicole took. Kars notices Nicole's silence and he pulls Nicole to walk by his side. The vampires continued to speak and Nicole stops walking. She turns around to face the small group of vampires and approaches them. Not saying a word, Nicole punches a vampire in the face. The simple punch soon turns into a burst of hamon. The vampires face was exploding into pieces of flesh, blood, and bone. Not giving the other vampires a chance to escape, Nicole quickly assaults the three using her fist. Kars watches her movements carefully. Seeing Nicole kill with ease was something he was curious about.

"You are a beast in your own way Nicole." Kars said. His smirk plastered on his face. Nicole breathes and walks over to the pile of corpses. She walks past Kars. "To think I would deal with a vampire. I thought my grandfather was the last one to learn about."

* * *

"Nicole!" Joseph shouts as he sees Nicole awake and well. The second her image came into view, Joseph was glad to know his childhood friend was safe. Nicole ran into her friend's arms. Joseph held her tight in a protective manner. Nicole hugs him tight. "Don't worry. I just needed to sleep." Nicole says as she had her face pressed against his chest, "Okay. I'm done being affectionate. How are Caesar and Messina?" She pushes Joseph away and straightens her composure. "Lovely Nicole, return to your companions and this becomes a moment to cherish," Kars teases the young woman. He claps his hands as Nicole and Joseph look at him.

Lisa walks up the stairs. "They are safe. Now let's discuss more important matters." She said, not wanting to waste any more time. Wham, who had stood at the top of the stairs, crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We will battle one-on-one. Lord Kars prefers this to be an even match so that one will not be participating." Wham explains. He obviously made sure Nicole would not get involved. The thought was an obvious truth. Nicole would fight him in order to protect Joseph. With her hamon, Nicole could become a collateral issue. "Great. Your boss probably wants Nicole to stay pretty and ripe for his sake so no battles for her. That's the bull he is suggesting." Joseph could not believe it, but he had to agree. If Nicole had gotten further involved, she would become a distraction.

"Do you have the stone with you?" Kars questioned. Lisa digs the pendant from her coat and displays it. Kars nods in approval, "To bring the battle, Wham shall lead us to the arena. Of course, I will watch. Nicole is our special guest after all." Nicole could just ignore the implications. If Joseph knew he would break loose. "Lead the way and no funny business," Joseph said. Kars laughs and follows Wham out through the hall. Nicole guides Lisa and Joseph to stay close. The halls were dimly lit and corpses of vampires remained. Not giving the stench any attention, everyone continues to walk in silence. Nicole remains behind Kars. She needed to make sure the Pillar man did not do anything.

"Nicole, how are you feeling? Did you get enough rest?" Kars questions. Nicole sees the sparks of hamon forming on her fingertips. She sighs knowing what he truly meant. Nicole keeps her cool and yawns softly. "I did. My body is just trying to adjust to the new amount of hamon." She answers. Kars smirks, "I suppose I will have to fill you up more next time." With that said, Nicole coughs and Joseph pauses for a moment. "What does he mean?" Joseph asks Nicole. Nicole clears her throat. "He healed me. Nothing more." Nicole answered. Her eyes narrowing. She sends a hard glare into Kars's back.

 **"I only kissed her. The fastest way to heal her. I didn't expect the woman to resist so much."**

 **"Here we go..."**

 **"So the hell you molested her!?"**

 **"We "made-out", isn't that the proper term you humans use?"**

 **"Look. It was nothing serious. Kars made sure I did not die."**

 **"What about Caesar? You two ARE a couple!"**

 **"Shut up! I saved his life and in the process, I almost fell into a coma. Once it's all over, I will return to him."**

 **"Heh. She is dedicated. A perfect woman for me. Once I kill all of you, I intend to take her. Filling her up will be more entertaining."**

 **"Kars, shut up!"**

 **"The hell Nicole! Is this monster fondling you too!?"**

 **"Jojo leave her alone! You interrogating the poor woman is becoming redundant."**

Joseph falls silent. Kars could only smirk as he takes Nicole by the hand to pull her closer to his side. Nicole did not argue and Kars wraps his arm around her shoulder. He leans close to whisper in her ear, "Tell me...Should I take you in front of the idiot? It would make the situation more interesting." Nicole makes a deadpanned look on her face. She had to make sure Joseph did not know what had happened earlier. Kars licks his lips knowing what he wanted. To feel Nicole engulf him inside. To listen to the sounds escaping her lips. Kars was not done with their business.


	18. History (II)

History (II)

 _"Come on big sis'. Show me how you can walk on water," spoke a young Joseph. He was only nine years old. Nicole had just turned fourteen. The teenage girl had finished her hamon training with Straizo. The girl now tired, was watching Joseph pretend to fight. He admired his older sister figure. The young Joestar boy always wanted to be by his friend's side. He saw Nicole as a cool sister. Nicole laid down in the grass. The children lived in a mansion. Erina took the time to take Nicole in once her grandmother passed on. Her parents had lived overseas, but due to living arrangements, Nicole was left behind. Not that it affected the girl. Joseph notices Nicole staring off into the distance._

 _Her chocolate irises focused on the birds flying through the trees. She stares off in concentration. Joseph huffs in annoyance and sits down next to her. "Big sister! Say something! Hey!" Joseph tries to catch Nicole's attention. Nicole looks at Joseph, "Sorry Jojo. I'm just tired. Straizo had me practice how to be a fighter."_

Nicole was sitting on a throne beside Kars. He had teased her about sitting on his lap, but she immediately refused. The idea was humiliating. Joseph and Wham performing in a chariot race. A death race. Everyone was inside the ancient Colosseum. Joseph and Wham were circling inside the arena. The entertainment was rather interesting. Lisa sat next to Nicole. Nicole relaxes against the uncomfortable stone. She still was surprised that her hamon replenished quickly during sex. She was not exactly sure what she could say as her body was not exhausted, but her mind was.

Could she remember what had happened, yes. Although, the thoughts would only embarrass her. Having sex was not the issue. It was having sex with Kars. A Pillar Man. "Come Nicole. Have a drink of wine with me. The entertainment is lively." Kars said as he held a glass of wine in his hand. Nicole was quiet. She was concerned for Joseph's safety. The horses were more violent and the crowds of vampires were cheering with excitement. "I am fine. I'm not in the mood." Nicole responds as she knew Lisa and the others were in danger.

She had to figure out how to keep Kars at bay but more so keep Jojo safe. Kars could see Nicole's expression and smirks. A servant approaches Lisa. The vampire had a tray in one hand. A glass and small vile of wine stood upon the tray. "You can drink it to have a painless death," Kars said as Lisa has her attention on the race. Nicole rolls her eyes knowing that Kars was acting cocky. Though, she did believe the vile was filled with poison. Nicole could not ignore Lisa or Joseph. Kars was a man who had no problem with using bland tactics.

Through Nicole's thoughts were filled with worry for Caesar's survival. She knew he was safe, but his condition left her concerned. Even if she was able to revive him, Caesar still needed assistance. Nicole stood up to walk away from the "entertainment". She headed down the stairs of the arena. In truth, the woman was going to help Joseph as she could tell something was not right with this battle. A death race and the vampires were the only crowds. She had eyes a few lone vampires attempting to sabotage Joseph. Nicole had spotted a couple vampires sneak around the open halls circling the arena.

"That Wham wins then the rest of them can die."

"Why not turn them? They can be food."

"No. Too boring."

The conversation leads to Nicole slowly approaching the vampires. Her eyes dulled as they turned to her. As Nicole was about to attack the vampires Kars had stepped in front of her. He blocked her view. "I don't care about the others, but having this woman as a target..." Kars began. He grabs both of the vampires by the neck. Nicole was surprised to see him here. Kars was focused on the death race, not her. "Why not feed? They are a source of food, right?" Nicole questions.

Kars lets out a laugh and snaps their necks. The sounds of pleas did not come to his mind. With a simple drop, Kars turns around to face Nicole. Did she see him as her protector or monster? He saved her more than once. The two even had sex. "I can enjoy feasting on other things," Kars says with a smirk. "Kars, stop joking around. Your servants are trying to stir up trouble and I'm not having it." Nicole spoke before she steps past him. Kars grabs a hold of her arm and pulls Nicole to press her back against his chest.

He slips one hand down her pants to move his fingers within her underwear. Nicole gasps and closes her legs to stop him. Kars licks his lips in amusement. "Don't resist now. If you want me to stop those fools from intervening then feed me my prey." Kars said in a low voice. He licks Nicole's neck as he presses one digit against the sensitive nub. Nicole bites her lip and allows Kars to take over. Her legs spread apart and he inserts his fingers. The wet folds tighten on his fingers. "You are hungry, hm? Should I treat you this time?" Kars teases as he feels Nicole's walls clench on his fingers.

"Shut up." Nicole moans as her hips slowly rock in sync with his fingers thrusting her. Her behind rubbed against Kars's clothed erection. Kars removes his fingers and swipes Nicole in his arms. He carries her to a vacant room where no one would interrupt them. Even though Kars had no issue taking Nicole in public, but he knew if she let him touch her. Nicole was released and she sat down on a stone chair. "You don't know a thing about me, but I know you and the stone mask. That stone of Aja. I was told the stories." Nicole spoke as she stared out the wall's barred opening. Kars stands beside her, "What do you know?"

Nicole glances at Kars. The truth she held back from everyone would be exposed. This was something she had to contemplate on. "My grandfather cursed one side of my family with his hatred. I was told that he grew up in a poor family. He met my grandmother and Joseph's grandparents too, but that stone mask had something to do with his demise. I do not know much about the details, but these masks can turn humans into vampires. I would have expected something better than a simple monster to be one killed by daylight. But when one wants power they choose to lose their sanity." Nicole explains, she reminisces about what Straizo had told her. Erina and Speedwagon did not want Nicole to know of Dio's true intentions.

None of them wanted Nicole to know the truth. "My grandfather was at fault for Joseph's grandfather and Caesar's grandfather's death. I understand that you feed on vampires. Also, your kind can't go out in daylight. If you had that red stone and use it then maybe. However, your so-called "food" enjoys getting on my nerves. Are you going to turn me into a source of food?" Nicole said as she stares back at the opening. It was still strangely night time. The stars were out. "Do you want to be just that? I thought you were smarter than those fools you accompany." Kars responds as he places his hand on Nicole's head. He makes her face him. His grip was not so pleasing.

Her eyes met his. "If I want to turn you then it would have been done. Although, you are too complex for me to ignore. I don't intend to let you die. Not even by those who I have as my servants. I am curious to why you do not fear me on even fear death by me. Your eyes resemble a beast when you are an either angry or serious. Those eyes reveal that you are a threat. One to be cautious of. Those eyes are interesting." Kars removes his hand from Nicole's hair. "You are oddly nice. I will give you that Kars. However, I am still human. A being you despise. Though, I probably changed that. I'm useful to you. My body can produce hamon faster than anyone else. I believe that's why Eisidisi could not control me. Hell, I can revive the dead to some degree if the death was recent." Nicole said and Kars pulls the woman to his chest.

He held Nicole gently and she laid her head against his chest. This feeling was an unfamiliar one. Kars allowed Nicole to finally get some rest. He watches her eyes slowly shut. In the end, he just let Nicole get some sleep. Kars did not feel that she needed to be filled.

* * *

 _"You know Jojo...I have some strange abilities. Straizo tells me that it's normal for the family. I guess I can use these abilities to protect you, but you need to stop climbing trees and getting into trouble."_ Nicole's words from the past had Joseph more determined to defeat Wham. He was not going to lose. _"You probably have it too. You just haven't learned of it yet."_ Those words were the last that he could remember as the battle was near its end.

Wham now only had his head remaining as he was on the ground dying. He had protected Joseph from the herd of vampires. "That woman...Nicole, to see her hurry to save your friend was something. She could have died, but it did not matter to her. She's done the same to the flower when we first met." Wham spoke up. Joseph frowns. "Nicole's soul is alluring to Lord Kars. Despite her being human, she has a gentle side. He refuses for her to die. My Lord sees the same that warrior Caesar did." Wham finishes speaking.

Joseph sat down to rest. Hearing about Kars and Caesar loving Nicole was not a surprise but for Kars to genuinely love Nicole was something else. "Her eyes always hid her true feelings. No matter how Nicole felt her eyes only hid the truth. I always questioned why your leader would want her. She is a unique woman indeed." Joseph said. Wham chuckles, "That woman's eyes represent a beast. Her mind is set on preserving life that deserves, I wished I could have met her under different circumstances. Maybe I would have learned something from her."

Kars carries Nicole back to the arena. The woman was not going to wake up anytime soon and that made it easier for him. Kars did not need Nicole interfering. She was already a threat as is. Kars carried Nicole bridal style. Nicole's body lay limp, but her hamon was displaying. The sparks were great as it was doing damage to Kars. His skin was receiving holes as the woman was completely healing herself. Kars was able to place her down on a stone throne-like chair. Lisa raises an eyebrow as she watches Kars handle Nicole with ease.

Kars could tell that Lisa suspected something to happen. He laughs, "Come now. This woman is just tired. I think you should know that by now. I'm not one to drug the one I want." Lisa narrows her eyes. She knew Kars was telling the truth. He did not need to harm her. "She's too precious to kill. Whoever taught her how to use hamon knows what Nicole is capable of. I could only imagine what her teacher wanted. Not even history can explain this. This woman bares two threats: her power and blood. The eyes can't hide the truth behind humans." Kars explained. "Jojo doesn't even know the story behind her grandparents and how Nicole is connected to him," Lisa spoke calmly. This had Kars curious.

"Care to explain? You can tell the story before we have our fight. I am interested in knowing who she inherited her abilities from." Kars said. Lisa folds her arms across her chest. She knew the past.


	19. The Past Unfulfilled

-The Past Unfulfilled-

" _Mother, please tell me what happened to Lady Reina. I understand the loneliness Aria and Streizen felt by the absence of a parent." Lisa spoke as she stood in the library. Lisa had been searching for something new to read. The young woman was only eighteen years old. Aria and Streizen were Reina's children but by two different men. However, Reina, herself died at the age of forty-nine. The nightmares of her complicated relationship with Dio stressed her. Erina sat at the desk as she watches her daughter. "I should be able, to tell the truth to you dear, but this cannot be told to anyone else," Erina said. Lisa finds a couple books on the bookshelf and grabs them. She walks to the desk and places the books down before taking a seat in a chair._

" _Lady Reina had a complicated relationship with her first love. This man grew up with us in our childhood, but he hated your grandfather and tried to break her. However, Lady Reina's will was too strong. The young man even tried to have her choose between him and Jonathan. I was not around for a few years and Lady Reina's personality changed. She became quieter. Dio, he tried to trap her. Now his feelings were genuine." Erina began to explain. She opens a book filled with old pictures of the Joestar family. Jonathan, Reina, and Erina were in a number of photos together. The children appeared to be happy. She flips through the pages and photographs of Dio and Reina were in view._

" _This man was truly evil. His grip on her never loosened even after his death. Aria is the child of Dio." Erina finishes. "That man indirectly killed the Lady and killed your grandfather. That man has done so much." Lisa could not understand why this man did this to the woman he loved and his family. Lisa was more understanding with Erina and did not tell Aria about her father. Lady Reina wrote in her will to keep Aria from learning about her real father's past. Aria was told that Dio was a good man to her mother. He may have had a twisted way of showing it, but his feelings were real. Aria had red eyes like her father and brown hair of her own. Her skin tone was from her mother. The young woman is a gentle spirit and she learned how to produce hamon._

 _Compared to her younger brother Streizen, Aria had more potential. She was an elegant woman and yet, her personality was a tomboy. Aria had more courage than her younger brother, but she did her best to help Streizen show his strengths. Streizen, only being a few years younger, had jet black hair and chocolate irises. He wore glasses and stood a few inches short than his older sister. The boy was quiet and polite. He never saw Aria as his half-sibling. The two were very close. Streizen was more interested in fighting such as using hamon. The boy would appear as fragile, but in truth, he was not. Even after their mother's death, Straizo took care of them. Aria was still his daughter. Knowing all of this did not change how Lisa Lisa felt about her friends. They were her family._

* * *

"The man had a part in killing Caesar's grandfather as well. Nicole is the daughter of a killer." Lisa explains. Joseph caught the end of the story and he was in shock. Nicole's grandfather was the one who had both his and Caesar's grandfather killed. The truth was not real. How did Lisa know this information? She knew this information about Nicole. No, the Joestar family. Lisa was a mysterious woman, but something was off. How did she know all of this?

"Who are you?" Joseph spoke up.

"Jojo, I-"

"Tell the damn truth!"

"..."

"You know more than I do. How do you know about Nicole and my family?" Joseph pressed into the subject. The battle between Kars and Lisa can wait. Kars did not know what was going on, but he assumed that secrets were about to be revealed. Lisa could not stay silent any longer. She knew she would have this talk at some point. She sighs and looks at him.

"That girl is the granddaughter of your grandmother's late childhood friend. Straizo is not her biological relative. Your grandfather's killer was. Nicole's grandfather, Dio, gave a cruse to the Joestar family name. More so, his child. His child, Aria carries his blood, but not his hatred. Nicole's grandmother, Reina, was always worried about his bloodline creating his hatred. The day Aria's eyes changed and that's when Reina became frightened." Lisa explained.

"Nicole's eyes change from time to time. That dark hue turns crimson and yet she isn't bloodthirsty. Her eyes resemble a beast." Kars adds. Joseph turns his attention to his childhood friend. He still could not believe it. Nicole bore the trouble of her grandfather's past. Did she want to protect him from hating her? Or from attempting revenge? Joseph did not know what to think.

"Still, who are you?" Joseph questions. Lisa did not answer. "When this is over then you will know."

"Oh? You have a number of stories to tell the fool. Why not indulge him?" Kars said. Lisa glances at him then back to Joseph, "Because killing you is more important. Storytime can wait." Nicole would only sleep as the battle continued. The woman would only remember the moments of her past. The sounds of rumbling woke her up. A few hours pass and Nicole opens her eyes to the sight of zombies and vampires surrounding her. "Shit. Where the hell is Jojo? This is fucking ridiculous!" Nicole said as she quickly sits up. The woman sees a number of monsters until a familiar face flew above.

"Kars...? What the hell!?" Nicole stood up to only witness the ultimate being raise hell. Before she could do anything, a blast of light eradicated the monsters. "Nicole! You're safe, thank God!" Speedwagon said as he and Smokey ran over to her. Nicole was surprised to see them here. "What! Why are you guys here? It's not safe!" Nicole said. Speedwagon shakes his head. "Lisa informed us of what was going on so I was able to get Caesar and Messina immediate care. Although you are still his target, you are protected. Go back to the hotel, Caesar needs you." Speedwagon explains. Nicole and nods and hurries to escape the arena. She could only run as fast until she needed to use her hamon. Caesar and Messina were alive? Did they survive? This was good news, but what about Lisa and Jojo? Kars now became a new being.

* * *

The hotel room was filled with medical staff. Caesar and Messina were being tended to. Nicole stayed out of everyone's way and kept to herself on the balcony. She needed to make sure both men were not interrupted. The staff even came to check on her. The young woman was not injured, but she was mentally drained. As the medical staff was done with their procedures, Nicole was allowed to go back inside the room.

Caesar was sitting up in bed. He was shirtless but wrapped in bandages. Nicole was speechless as Caesar looks at her. He smiles weakly and holds a hand out to her. "Caesar...you're better? I'm so glad." Nicole said as she slowly approaches him. The young woman could only slowly approach her lover. Seeing him better than expected. Nicole reaches Caesar and he pulls Nicole into his arms. Nicole fell onto the bed. The comfort of Caesar's warmth was refreshing. Nicole's face pressed against Caesar's bare skin of his chest. His heartbeat was soothing to her ears. Caesar held Nicole close. "You saved me, didn't you? Forgive me Signorina, I-" Caesar spoke as Nicole silently shed tears.

He was surprised to witness Nicole this vulnerable. He presses his lips against her forehead. Nicole's body stiffened. It only took Caesar a moment to see the hickey marks along with the bite marks. His hold on Nicole tightens. "Don't tell me. I'm not going to leave you again. However, I need to mark you." Caesar said as he felt Nicole relax. Nicole lifts her head up. Caesar glances around to see the medical staff members out in the other room where Messina occupied. He knew that Nicole had been touched by Kars and he needed to fix that. In truth, he did not want to believe it. Caesar was livid, but now was not the time to focus on that. The Zeppeli man wanted to ravish his lover, but being like this felt more right.

"Joseph is fighting Kars. I don't know much about Lisa, but I know Wham is gone." Nicole spoke softly as she laid on top of him. Caesar slightly moved his body in order to make them in a more comfortable position. Nicole now laid beside him. "I expected to be dead. How did you do it?" Caesar said. Nicole looks down at her hand on his chest. She allows a few hamon sparks to show. "I can transfer hamon to beings who are on the verge of dying or just have died. Although, at the cost of my hamon being drained. I became weak after reviving you, but I am glad you're safe." Nicole explains. Caesar smiles and kisses Nicole's cheek.

He was tired yet content with Nicole here. "Your abilities are amazing...I promise not to leave you again Signorina. You must have been distraught." Caesar felt ashamed. Nicole narrows her eyes and sighs. "Your reckless ass had me in a damn mental moment. You trapped my ass in a breaking bubble then you get killed. The shit I put up with!" Nicole almost shouts as she slowly sits up. Caesar smirks as he sees Nicole rile up. Before she could continue scolding him, Caesar kisses Nicole to silence her. His tongue slips past her lips to dance with hers. Nicole gives in tasting his tongue as she was pulled on top of him.

His hands held Nicole in place by resting on her hips. "Caesar not now. You need rest," Nicole says after releasing her lips to breathe. Caesar presses his fingers against Nicole's hips. His touches were gentle and he pinches her. Nicole does her best not to laugh as she did not want to attract attention. Caesar chuckles as Nicole struggles to hold back her laughter. He honestly would miss this closeness if Nicole had not revived him. "Signorina, once this is all over...I want to keep you. I want you to be my wife, Nicole." Caesar said. Nicole looks at him.

She gave him a dull expression. Marriage? What? What was he thinking? Nicole blinks a couple times in silence. "You...want to marry me? Why? If it wasn't for my grandfather..." Nicole spoke as she did not know why Caesar would ask her to be his wife. Nicole had Brando blood in her veins. "You are not responsible for the past. No one can hold you responsible." Caesar said and presses his lips against her. The kiss was heartfelt. "Caesar...yes. I will, but don't get sappy at this moment." Nicole teases. Caesar softly laughs and grips Nicole's behind. He squeezes it until Nicole yelps. She lightly slaps his chest. 'I won't let you die on me again. I can't generate so much hamon at once. Not that amount so easily." Nicole said, "Also, screw you and your damn hamon kiss. You put me to sleep!" Caesar watches Nicole rant as he enjoyed this side of her. Nicole pauses herself, "Yes?" "Let's get some rest."

* * *

" _Hey. If I ever meet you again, you better clean up. I know you are a delinquent now, but your intentions are well." Nicole stood in front of the fountain. She stares at the running water. Caesar stands next to her, "If we do then you must tell me about that power of yours." Nicole closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. She never explained where her hamon came from. All she knew that Straizo disciplined her when it came to fighting. "I...it might be a promise." Nicole gave in. The two of them continue to stand in front of the fountain._


	20. What to do now

-What to do now-

Nicole waited for Caesar to fall asleep. As he was getting his rest, Nicole had changed out of her pajamas and into her regular clothes. Despite reuniting with her lover, Nicole needed to go back and help Joseph. She had gotten a ride from one of Stroheim's soldiers. Nicole rode on a snowmobile driven by one of them. "Stroheim told me about you. That beast is after you and the stone." The soldier spoke. Nicole looks at the snow tracks, "Kars is in the perfect form. His servants are out and they are overrunning the area. That man will kill everyone, but me."

In the end, Nicole had returned to the battle and survived. However, Joseph did not. Because of this, Nicole was broken. Her little brother died. Joseph had promised to save her. Kars was no more. Nicole had scars on her body from the attacks of the vampires. They weren't targeting her, but Nicole could not allow them to kill the soldiers or her friends. Seeing Kars challenge Nicole's loyalty struck a cord. Lisa was found unconscious and safe. All of the vampires were eliminated. Despite the loss, everyone was saved.

* * *

Weeks pass, Nicole was sleeping in the kitchen at the counter. She and Caesar had gotten a house together as a result of the engagement. Nicole would have moved back home, but she did not want to put stress on Caesar. He still needed time to regain his strength. "She's too cute," Caesar says as he enters the kitchen. He wore a pair of black suspenders and a short sleeve collared white shirt. He had been gaining his strength back as Nicole kept him from doing anything that would exert too much energy. Nicole cooked his meals, did his laundry, and ran his errands, everything. His future wife took care of him. Caesar moves a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Nicole. Wake up. If you intend to sleep then head to our room." Caesar whispers in her ear. Nicole grumbles as his touch stirs her from her sleep. The warm cloud-filled day of sleep was disrupted. Caesar chuckles as he knew Nicole would not move. She hated waking up like this. Caesar moves to stand behind her and smirks deviously. He slips his hand from beneath her blouse and into her pants. His hands gripped her breast and inner thigh. "Damn you...!" Nicole said as she immediately gets up. She stomps off to the bedroom.

Caesar laughs and follows Nicole. Nicole had crawled into the king-size bed. The covers had a purple and blue checkered pattern. Nicole grumbles as she snuggles under the covers. Caesar enters the room and walks over to the bed. The bedroom had dark blue drapes. In the bedroom, there was a nightstand by the bed. The walls were painted a dark blue. The small floral pattern was part of the outline. The couple shared a three-bedroom home. "Signorina, Lisa has sent us a letter. It's about the funeral. The funeral is a few days away." Caesar said as he holds a letter in one hand. Nicole slowly sits up. Joseph's death still did not register in her mind.

Nicole refused to cry, "I will go. I still don't know what to tell Granny Erina. Is her grandson dead? If I would not have been a damn Brando-" Caesar had shut Nicole up by abruptly kissing her. He did not want to hear Nicole blame herself again. He was tired of it. Immediately Caesar grabs a hold of Nicole's pants. He unbuttons her blouse. His hand grips her breast as the other pressed against the back of her head. Nicole tries to breathe, but Caesar took control. He flicks her nipple with his fingers. He twists her nipple to force Nicole to gasp. Caesar's green irises grew dark as he still needed to rebrand his woman. With the sound of a pop, Caesar has released Nicole's lips. Them both now panting in lust, Caesar finishes undressing Nicole. He places gentle kisses on her flushed skin. His hands touched every part of her.

"I will take care of you Signorina. Though, I will warn you. I may be a bit rough." Caesar says as he removes his shirt. Nicole softly breathes and wipes her mouth. She did not want Caesar to overexert himself. Especially by sex. "Don't hurt yourself. Caesar, I'm still monitoring you." Nicole spoke as she sat up. Caesar smirks once he takes his pants off. He sits on the bed. "I will be fine. You, however, will be sleeping well once I mark you again." Reaching a hand out to her, Nicole takes it and Caesar pulls her onto his lap. Nicole's backside felt the hardness of Caesar's member.

Despite his member hidden by the fabric of his boxers, Caesar pressed Nicole's bare buttocks against him. His hand slid in between Nicole's thighs. His fingers twiddled against her soft folds, one pinch against her nub. Nicole gasps as Caesar licks her neck. She places her hands on the bed. "Caesar, are you sure you can-ah!" Nicole tries to speak, but Caesar bites her neck. He twists her sensitive bud as he slips a finger inside. Nicole cries out. Her walls tightening on his lone finger. The tightness excited him. "Does that answer your question?" Caesar asks, his voice now husky. Nicole nods in silence and Caesar kisses her lips. His free hand gropes her breast as the other digs inside her.

He had missed this. His breath was heated as he made sure to make his lover ready. The wet sounds were softly heard as Caesar pleased Nicole. "Fuck this...You always use your damn hands. Let's be even, Caesar." Nicole says as she grabs his hands. Caesar looks at her, "Please do what you want to me." Nicole stands up and turns around. She kneels in front of Caesar and her hands reach out to his boxers, she then tugs them down past his knees. Not needing to feel embarrassed, Nicole grips his member in her hand. She rests her other hand on his inner thigh. "Signorina, you..." Caesar tries to speak as Nicole takes his member in her mouth. She slowly takes him deep into her throat as her tongue lapped his skin.

The girth was thick as Nicole's saliva coated his skin. Caesar lets out a pleasurable groan. Nicole begins to suck him. The hardness was evident in his member as Nicole could tell Caesar was aroused. Only a few minutes pass and Caesar watches Nicole continue. He runs his fingers through her hair. The moment he felt his orgasm almost build, Nicole releases him with a pop. She wipes her mouth with her free hand. "Still shy I see," Caesar said as he helps Nicole stand. Nicole's face was red. "Look, you already know that I'm not used to-"

 **"Using your mouth, we'll make it possible."**

 **"Shut up Casanova."**

 **"Trust me."**

Caesar forces Nicole to lay on top of him. Her behind in front of him and her face in front of his member. Nicole glances over her shoulder. "I will be gentle for a moment." Caesar teases before he presses his tongue against her now sensitive folds. Nicole did her best to keep her moans to a minimum. Caesar felt Nicole's body tense as he laps the juice that flowed out of her. Nicole closes her eyes once Caesar slips his tongue inside. The pleasure she was feeling slowly overwhelms her. Nicole holds back and takes his member in her mouth once again. "Don't be shy Signorina. You taste sweet enough." Caesar said as he pinches Nicole's nub. Nicole releases him from her mouth and shoots him a glare. "S-Shut up!" Nicole could only know Caesar was teasing her. Caesar did so from time to time.

"Being shy again..." Caesar says and slaps Nicole's behind.

"Damn you, Caesar, I'm not-"

 _Whack!_ Another slap made contact with her skin.

"I can't hear you, Signorina..."

"I am going to beat your-"

 _Whack!_

Nicole could only cry or moan in response. Caesar rubs her behind and slurps the rest of her juices up. Nicole couldn't hold back as Caesar kept his grip on her behind. His tongue flicked against the quivering muscles of her drenched walls. "Please, if you go on like this then I will break-" Nicole says as she felt Caesar push one finger deep inside. Her eyes begin to water as she was close to release. Caesar stops and breathes softly. Nicole's legs tremble as she could not last longer if Caesar continued. Nicole was freed for a moment as Caesar removes himself from beneath her. The freedom was short-lived as Caesar soon had Nicole on all fours as he propped himself on his knees.

"Signorina, forgive me," Caesar said before he pushes himself inside Nicole's cavern without a moment for her to adjust. Nicole almost screams as Caesar had entered her without a moment to adjust. His thrusts were slow and forceful. Nicole hid her face in the bed covers. She welcomes this from him. Caesar trails kiss down her back to soothe his future wife. "Forgive me." He murmurs in her ear. Nicole nods as her hands clench the covers. "It's okay..." She mumbles into the fabric. It would not take long for Nicole to release.

Though Caesar was determined to remind Nicole that she belonged to him. Not too long after, Nicole was sleeping on top of Caesar. She needed rest. Caesar holds Nicole gently. He knew he needed to wear his lover out. Ever since that fight, Nicole had been busy keeping an eye on his recovery. Caesar glances over at the letter.

"We have to go pay our respects..."


	21. The Funeral

-The Funeral-

Nicole stood in Caesar's arms. She could not believe that she was here. Her best friend's funeral. Her little brother was dead. Nicole could not comprehend this stillness. She needed to break down. The tombstone was in front of her eyes. Her family was gone. She needed to tell him the truth. Everyone stood in solemn silence.

"If only-" Nicole began to speak.

"If only what? Why is everyone out here? None of you had the time to check up on me? Especially you, Nicole. I know that Italian bastard is your boyfriend, but I am your brother dammit." A familiar voice approached the group. Nicole looks over Caesar's shoulder to see Joseph walking with Suzie Q beside him. Nicole's eyes grow wide. She stares at Joseph. He was alive and talking. "Why are you all dressed like you're attending a funeral?" Joseph asks as he sees his tombstone. He pauses for a moment and turns to Nicole, who was still wide-eyed.

 **"Oh no! What the hell is this!?"**

 **"You tell me you damn jerk! You are supposed to be dead! And, what do you mean I was supposed to check up on you!? No one told me SHIT!"**

 **"So NO ONE knew I survived and I crash my own funeral!?"**

 **"YES!"**

Joseph turns to Suzie. His face displayed irritation. Nicole turns her attention to Suzie as well. "Did you send Lisa or Nicole the letters?" Joseph asks. Suzie took a moment to think. Nicole groans and she moves away from Caesar. She stands in front of Suzie. Her expression deadpan. "You have five seconds to explain yourself or you'll be buried." Nicole threatens her. Her eyes growing dark. Suzie squeals and nervously takes a step back. The moment hits her as Nicole took a step forward. "Oh, ah, um...well! I forgot to mail them!" Suzie admits as she runs away leaving Joseph and Nicole to stand in utter disbelief. Nicole recomposes herself as Joseph chases Suzie. Nicole watches the now couple argue. She could not believe that Joseph was alive. Caesar places a hand on Nicole's shoulder.

He knew Nicole was in shock. "Now I can see you be at ease again," Caesar spoke. Nicole scoffs. Caesar smirks then places a kiss on her cheek. "If you try playing the hot-head then I will have to cool you off," Caesar whispers in Nicole's ear. "N-Not here," Nicole says with a stammer. Joseph pauses and senses Caesar flirting with Nicole. The Joestar stomps over to Caesar. "Look you pasta-eating dick, you aren't going to smother Nicole in public," Joseph said. His finger pointed irritated the couple. Caesar scoffs and kisses Nicole. This time on the lips.

The kiss was passionate and deep leaving Nicole at a loss of breath. Caesar could tell Nicole felt his lust. Nicole's face was now flushed and she was now embarrassed about it. "We are engaged now Jojo. Nicole enjoys our moments together." Caesar explains. Suzie squeals in excitement, "So are we!"

 **"What!?"**

 **"There's the ring..."**

 **"Hold on! So I get ass, you get overly protective. But when YOU get ass, it's okay? Oh hell no!"**

 **"Jojo does care about you, Nicole."**

 **"Smokey, quiet!"**

 **"Though Nicole is more responsible than Jojo..."**

 **"Speedwagon, shut up!"**

Nicole wanted to pummel Joseph despite it being his own funeral. She sees the irritation her best friend displayed. It made her happy. Tears fell from her cheeks and Joseph falls silent. He was glad Nicole was safe and with Caesar. During the fight with Kars, Joseph found out the truth of Nicole's burden. The reason why she chose to protect him. He never faulted her.

 **"Hey, you don't have to cry anymore. I'm here and Kars will never come for you again."**

 **"You are an idiot for scaring me, Jojo. But I'm glad you're here."**

 **"So...you and Caesar have sex already?"**

 **"W-what the hell!?"**

 **"What? I know you two HAVE done it."**

 **"Way to ruin a moment you ass!"**

 **"Joestar, I bet you and Suzie have made love already."**

 **"That's not up for debate!"**

 **"Hey, Suzie-"**

 **"Keep her out of this, Nicole!"**

Lisa stood next to Erina. She watches Nicole, Joseph, and Caesar argue. She has a content expression on her face. "I'm glad to have Jojo back," Erina spoke. The wind blew breaking more of the calming silence. Lisa nods, "To see my child grown up is a blessing. Although, seeing him and Nicole back together again is something." Erina smiles. Smokey chuckles. Speedwagon sighs in relief. Messina could only laugh. The two couples would always be good friends. "Nicole may be a Brando...but in the end, she had a part in saving the people she cared for," Erina adds.

"Screw this. It's cold and I'm not depressed anymore. Let's go get some food." Nicole said changing the subject. "How about a restaurant? We all need to catch up, right?" Smokey suggests. "Sure. That'll work. We can eat then everyone can spend time at our house." Caesar agrees. Everyone headed to their respective cars. Nicole and Joseph were the last to leave. They both turned around to face the tombstone. "I'm not a curse. Heh, I guess my blood is not a false truth to anyone now. I can be of some good." Nicole spoke. Joseph smiles and pats Nicole on the head. "You know...we both did. I might have lost an arm, but everyone is okay now." He assures her. Nicole grins and shrugs her shoulders.

 **"Yes. Well onto being adults as well as hamon users."**

-End-

Author's note: Thank you all for having patience with reading this story. It has taken me time to type it all as I've been writing each chapter. As I am busy with graduation in May next year, I will still continue updating my fanfictions. Enjoy the holidays coming around.


End file.
